Oblivious
by brevityofwit
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Sequel to Exiled. A few months after getting together Shika and Neji are in for an interesting time when their friends find about them, some quicker than others because there are those who remain oblivious. NejiShika, SakuLee, NaruSasu etc.
1. Chapter 1 A Sleepy Offer

Hey all! I'm back, again. This is the sequel to my story "Exiled" which I would can read before this one though I guess you don't really have to but I might make some references to it later on. A lot of people wanted there to be more to the story, so hopefully you'll like this.

I'm currently very busy with school and I should have been writing a philosophy paper when I was working on this...oh well. This is infinitely cooler. So the "need to know" for the story is: 1) it takes place about 5 and a half months after "Exiled" ended, 2) Neji is still 19, Shika 18 and the rest of the ages of everyone else correspond with those, and 3) Just as a reminder, the only people who know that they're together are Chouji, Ino and Sakura, since that's the point of this story...kinda, lol.

Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thinking"

I don't own it, sigh.

* * *

**Chapter One **– A Sleepy Offer

"Almost there, almost there." A raspy voice panted in the night.

"Just…a…little…bit…more…" The voice was quite strained with tiredness as it spoke only to the shadows as the owner of said voice continued to jump as quickly as he could across the rooftops of Konoha.

Intent on reaching his destination quickly, he pushed his legs a little further, wishing he still had enough chakra left to just transport instantly home.

"Ehh, so troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself, "I should have stayed the night in the hospital. Too late now…" He continued his journey, slowing down slightly so as not to damage himself any further than he already was. He did not need to add to his injuries by getting distracted and slipping off a roof.

For that past three and a half weeks Shikamaru, along with Sasuke and Hinata, had traveled to the land of Kusa (Grass) for a reconnaissance mission. It was a B class mission, so not too high but still dangerous enough, as they were gathering information on a possible resurgence of Sound's ninja. They weren't meant to be seen, just to look themselves, hence why Hinata and Sasuke were there, two sets of good eyes on things.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned.

Reconnaissance is called that for a reason but it was anything but in this case and while there had been a fight, no one was seriously injured save for the other guys. Sasuke came out of the incursion with only scratches from the local flora, Hinata had a few bruises and cuts. Shikamaru may have been the worst off, having some gashes and bruises on his arms, not to mention the nice wound that adorned his upper right thigh, which would have punctured his artery had he not noticed it when he did.

After leaving Sasuke to report to the hokage and Hinata to finish having her wounds treated, he headed out to his own home. Sakura did threaten him with more bodily harm if he didn't stay overnight but thankfully Hinata distracted her long enough so he could escape.

There was no way he was going to stay in an uncomfortable hospital cot when he could be sleeping in his own bed. Shika just hoped Ino wasn't staying there tonight; he didn't want to deal with her.

He just wanted sleep. And who could blame him?

The lack of sleep and sore muscles that ached from the mission was catching up to Shika. His leg was beginning to throb slightly but he didn't care, he was so close to the peace, warmth and quiet of his bed. So close!

Soon enough, after a few more roofs, he finally spotted the familiar window and opened it, stepping into the bedroom. He didn't bother with the door because that would be a lot more effort that it was worth. Who was he to do more work now when sleep was oh so close?

Making his way toward the bed, he didn't even bother to shut the window. He stripped his clothing down to his shorts, leaving the dirty uniform in a path to the bed in his wake and promptly fell onto the bed with a plop.

Shika let himself breath in the fresh, clean sent of the pillow. Most of his body was taking up the bed so he couldn't even pull the covers over himself easily, yet again; he didn't care but quickly drifted off to sleep.

However, this didn't last long as he heard a faint sound, barely even audible, but enough to wake him. Thinking it was coming from the window, a messenger bird perhaps. He rolled over, and instead, saw a figure with a kunai drawn standing at the foot of his bed. The figure looked as if it was about to attack Shikamaru as if he were some intruder.

'What the hell?!' Shika thought. 'He's the initruder, not me!' Before he could debate this anymore he made a grab for the shruiken he kept beside the bed when he saw the "intruder" hesitate.

"Shika?" A familiar voice sounded as said shinobi blinked upon focusing on two pale orbs, the only recognizable objects he could make out in the dim light.

"Neji?" He blinked again and this time more clearly saw the form of the other nin. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question, don't you think?"

"No…wait, what the hell?" Shika asked himself as he looked around the room, noticing for the first time, now that he was no longer solely intent on sleeping, that he was not in his room, nor was this his bed that he was occupying.

Neji saw his perplexed look and moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Shikamaru. He raised his left hand and gently cupped the other's cheek.

"Shika, you're in my apartment. In my bed. This isn't your place. What are you doing here? And what happened to you? Are you okay?" Neji asked upon noticed the bandages that covered his upper arms.

He shrugged. "We just got back from the mission tonight. It was late and I just wanted to sleep. It's thanks to your cousin that I'm not spending the night in the hospital," Neji's eyes widened at this and Shika taking notice said quickly, "Nothing's seriously wrong; just a few scrapes here and there and a bit of a cut on my leg." He saw his boyfriend visibly relax.

"How are the others?"

"Better off than me. Sasuke's basically fine and Hinata has some minor cuts and bruises but she's alright. No need to worry." He replied, stifling a yawn.

"Good," Neji said as he leaned his forehead against Shika's, "but it's you who I'm most worried about right now."

"Me? I'm fine. Well…as long as I can sleep for a week, I'll be great. Hey, what was with the kunai earlier?" He asked pulling back to look the other in the eye.

"I think that should have been self-explanatory seeing as how, like you, I just got back from a mission, wanted to rest in my own bed only to find an intruder."

"Hmph. I'm no intruder, not after all the times you've _graciously _invited me over." He pulled Neji closer to him, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Uh huh. Well, if there is ever to be an intruder in my house, I want it to be you every time. Now, why exactly did you come here instead of your home?"

"Eh?" Shika wondered that himself. "I guess I just wanted to sleep that badly, it's been a long three weeks like you said. I just wanted to go home and ended up here since I'm here most of the time anyway, it just felt right, and you know how I love your bed." He said, putting suggestive emphasis on the last part.

"Ahh, well, not that I mind finding you here, scantily clad, ever. But, I'm sure a genius like you could figure out that it'd be better to just come here all the time and then you would not have to worry about sleeping in the wrong bed." Neji said, averting his eyes and pushing a stray hair behind Shika's ear.

"Neji," the shadow-nin looked questioningly up at his lover, barely noticing the slight rosey hue that adorned his cheeks. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

The Hyuuga pulled back from Shikamaru and crossed his arms in front of him, getting slightly defensive. "What if I am Nara?"

Shika smirked and pulled his boyfriend back down to him into a passionate kiss that Neji didn't think he'd have the energy from his incessant complaining about lack of sleep.

He was happily wrong.

When they broke apart, finally, Shika smiled up at Neji. "You know, that's the best idea I've heard from you yet in all the years we've known each other."

Neji just glared at him. "Well?"

He started to pull at Neji's clothes, getting his outer shirt off when he said, "Yeah, sure. It's less of a walk for me to the academy that way." He smirked again. "Now, get undressed and get under here so I can sleep."

He saw a genuine smile from the other who did as he asked, since Shika was the ONLY person who could order him around like that, and Shika knew it too.

Neji climbed under the sheets and pulled Shika to him, though by now he was almost asleep. "Do you think Chouji will mind losing his roommate?"

Shika yawned out, "Naw, Ino will be happy though. Say, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to tell your uncle?"

Neji tensed for a moment and then said, "I'll worry about that later. Go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already there." And Shika drifted off.

Though, Neji stayed awake for a little while longer wondering just exactly what he would tell his uncle and anyone else for that matter. He hoped that no one was that perceptive to notice that Shika would be moving into a place with a new roommate that only had one bedroom.

But seeing as this was a village full of ninja, whose job it was to look closely at things and notice the details, and be stealthy about it too, his hope was failing at a rapid pace.

Oh well, if their friends didn't know by now, then they really were oblivious.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing too! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, since I've got 24 credits this semester and I'll be out of the country in 2 weeks. So, look for the next chapter in mid-March probably. Thanks again!!


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up Call

Okay, so I don't feel like continuing to write my paper anymore (I'm over halfway, I can take a break!) so I'm back with chapter two! I decided it'll be a present before I leave for my break at the end of the week, since I REALLY don't know when I'll update after that. Curse you college papers!!!

And yes, so I reread the epilogue from "Exiled" and apparently that takes place four and a half months after the start of the fic, so just to make sure we're (and by that I mean me, lol) are on the same page:

"Oblivious" takes place 6 months (I upped the time a smidgen) after the beginning of "Exiled" and 1.5 months after the epilogue.

Ergo, Shika and Neji have been dating for 6 months.

AND the only people who know they've been dating are Sakura (she's kinda known from the beginning) and Chouji and Ino (they've known for the last 1.5 months).

Okay! I'm all good and know where I am. Now, enjoy chapter two and I hope you like it. I'll be back before the end of March, I promise with chapter three!!

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

In the words of Puss in Boots, "Es not mine." And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, too!

* * *

**Chapter Two – **Wake Up Call 

One eye was raised cautiously open, looked left, then right, then left again before it closed and an slight /sigh/ was heard.

Shikamaru groaned slightly as he remembered exactly where he was at the current moment. It was not a groan out of frustration, but rather one of disappointment at the lack of warmth beside him. But upon hearing the sound of water splashing against tiles coming from outside the open bedroom door, he relaxed.

Promptly turning over on his stomach, with his head buried under the pillow and quickly fell back asleep.

It was a little strange, not five minutes before, when he woke up and found himself not cocooned in his usually sea of fleece blankets (since his room was always the one that fluctuated in temperature and mostly toward the cooler side) but Shikamaru did not panic.

Yes, a normal person would have freaked out, jumped ten feet in the air and then begin to question where they were, who kidnapped them and why? But Shika, no, he just made sure that he was alive and not dreaming? Check. There was no trap waiting to be triggered and for him to die? Check. And was he in a comfortable spot that just induced one into never leaving it again due to the warmth and softness of these particular blankets? Check, check, check!

No, Shika was well aware, after only a second's hesitation, that he was in Neji's bedroom and not his own. He was still a little hazy as to how he had gotten there in the first place, only remembering the latter portion of his return from the mission, and by that I mean the part where Sakura almost knocked him off his feet in one blow.

However, none of that mattered to him at the moment. He didn't have anywhere to go and hell if he was going to go home. He was too comfortable and was going to mooch off his boyfriend as much as possible. For that moment, that meant going back to sleep and dreaming of how, when he was much more rested and healed, he would take every opportunity to playfully molest his boyfriend in their (his inner self did a little jump and /squee/ which Shika would NEVER admit to anyone) house since, while Shika was lazy he had to hone his senses and abilities somehow.

And what better way than that, honestly?

Yet, Shikamaru was still the lazy shinobi we all know and love, at least while he was sleeping under his pillow, for if he was anything but he would have noticed there was soon to be a visitor come calling to the house that was soon to be his in part.

* * *

Neji had always been an earlier riser, even when he did not get much sleep. It was almost instinctual to him and despite his efforts he never did learn to sleep in, at least not for long. 

Shika had tried to "cure" him of this habit by doing something uncharacteristically of himself and tiring Neji out so much he would HAVE to sleep in longer. He did this on numerous occasions as the Nara was not one to give up easily and could bide his time to think of the best strategy. But fate was on Neji's side, or at least not on Shika's, as the Hyuuga still managed to wake early though he remained quite tired and…sore for the rest of the day.

Today was a normal day like any other though, and one in which Neji wished he could have somehow slept in like his lazy boyfriend was doing now. After getting home from his own late mission last night and finding Shika asleep in his bed he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the week, hell the year even, curled up beside him, not having to worry about a damned thing.

Sadly, life was not like this and fate always seemed to screw him over.

Yet, on this particular morning, he was up and about doing his normal routine but with the exception of preparing breakfast for two instead of one. He smirked, thinking, 'This is how it's going to be from now on. I still can't believe it, but then I'm sure the lazy-ass doesn't even remember. That'd be just like him.'

Neji "hmph-ed" at the last though but smiled anyway as he continued preparing food for the two of them.

One thing still worried him though. What to tell his friends, and more importantly, his family.

For awhile he had wanted to broach this subject with Shikamaru, about telling their friends of their relationship but the timing was never with them. When they were first going out they had kept things to themselves since it was the first really serious relationship for either of them. But when things began to progress and they became more comfortable then time seemed to edge away. First, Neji would be assigned a mission only to come back and find Shika gone. When they weren't missing one another amidst mission assignments they spent their time together not worrying about anything or anyone but the other.

The subject never really had come up, until last night when Neji finally took the initiative that he had been wanting to take and asked Shika to honestly commit to their relationship (like the two them weren't already though, but he figured this way, quicker bedroom satisfaction with the wait for him to get his slow-moving ass over to the apartment).

So now, things were going to get interesting.

'What the hell am I going to tell uncle? Or anyone for that matter?' Neji thought to himself and then his eyes widened considerably and he almost burned the toast.

'What am I going to tell Gai-sensei, Ten-ten and Lee?!?!...Nothing. I will tell them NOTHING. Yes, that'll work. They don't need to know. It's my life, not theirs. If they happen to find out through some means then so be it but it won't be me. Now, Shika on the other hand…maybe I can get him to tell them, and everyone else. It'd get him to do something productive for once…"

It was while Neji was musing to himself on how to solve this problem and thinking of how to get one's boyfriend to do all the work by planting subliminal messages that he heard a very audible "What the hell?" from the bedroom and it wasn't coming from Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru was peacefully sleeping when he heard footsteps in the room approaching the bed. 

Thinking it was Neji who wanted to drag him unceremoniously out of bed as he did every other morning he stayed there, Shika thought nothing of it.

"Gah, Hyuuga I thought you had more tact than me! Here you are sleeping the day away when you know we were supposed to meet at the gate, "said a cocky voice which dripped with superiority issues that Shikamaru recognized as the second loudest nin in Konoha, second after Naruto of course.

"Don't tell me a little mission took that much out of you?" asked the voice as the owner pulled the pillow off of Shika's head before the lazy nin could fully register it was happening.

Shikamaru grudgingly turned over, now fully awake and knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep with what was about to go on, and narrowed his eyes at the real intruder to the house this time.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted and Shikamaru clasped his hands to his ears, still not ready to interpret noise that loud and this early in the morning.

Kiba stared at Shikamaru for a moment, the pillow forgotten in his hand, and asked "Shikamaru? What are you doing here? This is Neji's place, right?" Shika rolled his eyes and nodded his head as Kiba went on to ask, "Then where is he?"

"Right behind you."

Both shinobi then looked at the newest person to enter the room. Shikamaru had an dubious look on his face as he looked from Neji to Kiba and back while Kiba just scratched his head.

"What are you doing in my home Kiba?" Neji asked slightly perturbed now that one of the people he was just thinking about having to tell was standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"Uhh…I was trying to find you. We were supposed to meet a half-hour ago at the gate to go over plans for the mission next week and you didn't show. So I came to get you and thought you were just out of it from getting back from your mission last night and all and instead I find Shikmaru here, " Kiba stated with a quizzical look and one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes, well, you've found me. Now, get out before I make it so that I won't have to make that meeting."

"And why wouldn't you make it now that I'm here?" Kiba asked skeptical.

Neji glared at the younger nin. "Why do you think?"

Kiba took a step back and looked to Shikamaru. "Is he serious?" He asked, not needing to state the implied maiming and/or torture that Neji alluded to before.

Shika did his best at a glare but it just came out looking confused since it was still too early for him and shook his head 'yes.'

He then grudgingly got out of bed, yawned and ran his hands through his hair that was still down and turned to Kiba, the person who interrupted his sleep, _his _SLEEP. That was just wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Next time Kiba," Shikamaru started, "Just use the door. That's what it's there for."

Kiba scoffed, "Yeah, I know but windows are just so much cooler! Allows for a more stealthy approach. And it worked too! You didn't notice me." He smirked.

"That's because I _was_ asleep, baka. I didn't expect to have to be alert for strange visitors in my own home." Shika said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose bdtween thumb and index finger.

At this, both Kiba and Neji looked at Shikamaru who apparently didn't realize what he said since sleep was still trying to lure him into getting back into bed.

"Your home? I thought Neji lived here and you lived with Chouji. Are you moving into his place?" Kiba asked, the wheels slowly turning in head, making sense of the situation looking from one to the other.

Neji had turned away from Kiba, opting to be angry toward the still open window, a faint pink tinge adorning his cheeks.

Shika sighed, looked to Neji who gave him a quick glance then averted his eyes, a smiling slightly and leaving his boyfriend to decide on the course of action who sighed again and turned to Kiba.

"Yes Kiba, not that it's any of your business, but I am moving here though it was decided recently. And no," he held up his hand to stop Kiba from asking his next question, "Neji is not leaving, he's staying here. We're both going to live here."

"Ahhh…but that doesn't make any sense. Neji, I didn't think you liked people except yourself and Shika why would you dis Chouji to move in with someone like this guy unless…" Kiba began to ponder when realization suddenly dawned on him.

"You—you two are together!" He shouted loud enough for both nin to cover their ears. "When did this happen?! How?! Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why didn't you tell _me_?!" Kiba's incessant questioning began to grate on both Shika and Neji's nerves.

"It was none of your concern Kiba," Neji said, trying to be if not nice then at least civil. "I will meet you in twenty minutes to discuss the plans for the mission, as I said I would, at the gate. Now, leave and close the window on your way out. I don't want people ogling my half-naked boyfriend because you left the window open."

Shika looked at Neji and said, "Possessive, are we?"

Neji stopped glaring at Kiba and walked over to Shikamaru, wrapping his arms around him. "Well," he said, "I've got good reason to. I can't let other people try to think they can steal you from me, or do you want that to happen?"

"Nah," Shika replied, bending his head to meet Neji's inclining one, "Too troublesome to do anything, besides I like here enough to stay don't I?"

Neither boy noticed that Kiba had already exited the room in favor of leering outside at a sight he never would have thought to behold.

'I can't wait to tell Shino! He'll get a kick out of this!' he thought as he ran toward his and Shino's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside… 

Shika pulled away from Neji as he felt decidedly chilly from the draft entering the room.

"Damn Kiba for not closing the window and now he knows too," he muttered as he FINALLY closed it.

"I'll make sure he doesn't forget again when I see him in a little, though I think he's smart enough no to use this entrance again. So what if he knows. At least he's one less to tell. If I were him, I'd be afraid of what I might interrupt next time I go nosing around other people's homes, ne?" Neji commented.

Shikamaru fell back onto the bed. "You know, he might still be outside, hiding, we can scare him off for sure this time." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really, and here I thought you wanted to sleep the day away." Neji said as he came and sat on the bed beside the other.

"Well, I'm up for sure now, but I can think of some ways that could get me tired again pretty quickly." He said trying to feign that innocent look Neji knew and loved.

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Okay, so I finished this chapter, much LONGER than I thought it'd be but I liked how it came out. And now Kiba knows! Yay! That makes four, but you know it'll be five just as soon as he tells Shino, lol. 

Well, I really do have to finish my paper now. Due tomorrow!! Not good!! But this was a good break. Except the next chapter before the end of March since I will be very busy after I return from my trip to foreign nations, wooh! See ya and hope you enjoyed the reading!

And thank you to dark-nigh-sky, psychotic KAT, Hanai-kun, kittypon and Paachaaaw for your reviews. I loved them and heart you all! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Medicine

Bonjourno! I can honestly say that Italy is a wonderful country and I /heart/ it! But I'm glad to be back and update this story. I wished I had updated sooner but this chapter gave me problems as I didn't know who to have enter next but hopefully it's not too bad and a bit surprising.

And my grammar class is making me appreciate my writing a bit more even if I do make mistakes sometimes. However, I'm hoping that this chapter is near perfect, if not in content then in syntax, structure and punctuation.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: Non lo possiedo (I do not own it).

* * *

**Chapter Three – **The Best Medicine 

Shikamaru walked slouching down the streets of Konoha after _finally_ getting dressed and ready for the date. It sure took him long enough, even after Neji left him wanting to keep his appointment with Kiba and assure that the loud-mouthed Inuzuka would stay quiet about certain…things.

This left the Nara with two options: sleep or do his ninja duty. Sadly, he knew he could not fall back asleep when his boyfriend was a sadistic bastard who promised a morning filled with delightfully slow and agonizing—Hold it right there Nara, get a hold of yourself.

Shikamaru mentally slapped himself for getting too carried away in his, ahem, daydream. Suffice to say, he was on his way to first, the hospital and have his wounds looked at before heading to the Academy for afternoon classes.

He wasn't really looking forward to continuing classes after the nice, long break he had with the mission even if he did get hurt on it. Yet, the shadow-nin wasn't angry at the thought; he was quietly smiling to himself because he was going to be living, permanently, with his boyfriend. He did a _manly_ whoop for joy inside his head as he continued walking, thinking of the things that would change and the things that wouldn't change.

He'd still be the same lazy-ass that he always was, but this time, instead of waking up to Ino's incessant yelling with her routine morning visits, he would wake up in the arms of someone a hell of a lot quieter and much more comfortable too. He also would not have to listen to the same kunoichi's yelling about dirty dishes left in the sink or clothes scattered on the floor. Though, Shikamaru thought it was a tad excessive when Ino cursed at him leaving his laundry strewn about in his own room. No where else did he make such a "mess" as she put it, and since it was indeed his "mess" he didn't think it was right of her to invade his own private room to complain about it.

Yes, Shikamaru could not wait to move in Neji and away from one noisy Ino. He figured he would stop by often and visit Chouji to save him from Ino's taxing rants. The man can only take so much.

He was casually thinking these thoughts as well as calculating whether there would be time for some cloud gazing after classes let out when he arrived at his destination.

Going into the hospital, Shikamaru met Sakura who was just starting her own shift. The medic-nin glared at said shinobi who had the decency to sheepishly scratch the back of his head before giving her his trademark look of boredom.

"You," Sakura half-shouted while pushing her index finger into Shikamaru's vest, "should have remained here last night! Why did you leave? It was Hinata wasn't it? I was wondering why she wanted to discuss the strategies of fighting during a sandstorm…"

Shikamaru thought he had an opening as Sakura trailed off. Maybe this beat-up pawn could escape the rook's wrath after all.

/Thwack/

Maybe not. He rubbed the shoulder that wasn't as wounded but it felt worse now that Sakura punched him; he was fairly she had infused her hand with chakra to do it too.

Grimacing, Shikamaru gave Sakura his full attention as she rambled on about why he was here though she guessed correctly that he needed his wounds re-bandaged and looked at. She scowled at him, still angry that he had left the hospital the night before, and went into a nearby room shouting "Are you coming?" after herself. There was an audible /sigh/ (or maybe it was a groan) and then a shuffling of feet toward the same room.

Sakura was just drawing the farthest curtain closed on what Shikamaru presumed was another patient so as to give the two of them privacy. She gestured for him to sit on the closest bed while she went to check on the other patient before she would start tending her new one.

Shikamaru took off his vest and shirt, picking at his bandages as they had come loose in the night, but not for the reasons you would think, of course not, hehehe. /Cough/ Anyway, he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling since there were no clouds and unconsciously listened to Sakura finish up with the other occupant. He didn't think he was being rude and eavesdropping, hell no, he was a shinobi, it's what he did. It was also a good way to practice his skill without having to put forth any physical effort as well.

"…you know that Iruka-sensei is going to have a field day when he sees you like this. This is what happens when you play too rough with others."

Shikamaru smirked at the thought of a pre-genin getting a lecture from Sakura. He thought she would make a good teacher since she was just about as scary as Iruka-sensei, if not worse, but back to listening…

"You really have to watch where you're going next time, and who you might run into! And using senbons? What were you thinking, really? You're lucky that you only got a few scrapes and not as bad of an injury as the other one! This is why you practice with _blunt_ weapons. I don't want to be there when you tell your sensei what happens, though I'm sure I'll hear about it since this was a big mess you've gotten yourself into this time. I swear, no one is as bad as you. Not even Naruto! And we all know all he is."

'Man, this kid sure is taking it. I wonder what he did warrant Sakura's wrath,' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Now, you sit here; I have to take care of someone else right. And don't get into anything!" She shouted after coming out from behind the curtain.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she came over to the bed where Shikamaru sat, getting new bandages from the stand next to it. She started unwrapping his old ones, muttering to herself and pulling none-to-gently at the gauze-laced bandages causing Shikmaru to wince as some of his skin came off with the bandage pulling.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Stop pulling it! Damn troublesome woman…" he muttered and then looked up at Sakura with wide eyes since he noticed she wasn't unwrapping his wounds anymore and just stood there with hell burning in her eyes.

"Ehh…I mean, you're doing a great Sakura, the best medical treatment I've had from any shinobi. Hehehe yeah." He said nervously.

"So…" he started, trying to think quickly and change the subject before she could murder him, "is that one of my kids back there? If so, what they get themselves into this time?"

Sakura smiled rather demonically. "No, it's not one of yours, rather Iruka-sensei's and you don't want to know what happened. _Kids _these days. I will never understand them sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to deal with the hellions this afternoon. I wish your boss would have given me the day off. I just came back from a mission AND wounded too! I think I deserved that much," he drawled.

"Oh, stop complaining. If you had stayed here last night like I told you to then you would be sleeping the day away without having to worry about teaching thirty pre-teens. You never answered my question as to why you felt you had to leave in the first place."

'Ugh, will she never give up? Relentless, troublesome woman…' Shikamaru thought TO HIMSELF and not out loud.

"Tch, I just wanted to sleep in the comfort of my own home and not here in a sterile, lonely hospital. Though I didn't even end up at home so my excuse is meaningless." He trailed off and then realized he might have given away too much. This was just not Shikamaru's day for paying attention.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked with inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing."

/Glare/

"I mean it, nothing."

/Glare/ with growling.

'Crap.'

"Fine," Shikamaru said quietly since he didn't want to start the rumor-mill, especially with one of the academy students, who everyone knew had big mouths, in the room, "I was so damn tired after I left here last night that I thought I went into my own room, crawled into bed and fell asleep when I woke up thinking there was an intruder and it was really Neji since I was in his house and not my own. Happy now?"

"Ohhh! That's adorable!" Sakura almost squealed with joy.

"Shh! Keep your voice down and DON'T tell anyone. It's embarrassing." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's not. I think it's sweet in a very 'unconsciously acting due to lack of sleep' sort of way. What did Neji think when he found you?"

"Well, he wasn't as overjoyed as you seem to be, but he didn't mind. He was just as happy to see me as I was to see him since we were both on missions for the past few weeks. I will say, I'm glad I made the mistake of going in the wrong window; I didn't have to wait 'til the next morning to see him and after talking he asked me to move in and—"

"What?!?!" Sakura shouted, her eyes going wide.

"Whisper!" Shikamaru "shh-ed" her again.

"What?" she asked quietly, "Neji asked you to move in with him?! Did you say yes? Did _you_?"

Shikamaru mentally slapped himself for the third time that morning having given away his own little secret, thinking that the rather /ahem/ girlish part of him tricked his normally stable mind into revealing the information.

"Of course I said yes, I'm not an idiot. We've been together for almost half a year in part because of what you _did_ for us. But yeah, we haven't really talked about anything yet aside from the fact that we're going to be living together. I haven't even told Chouji yet, so don't you say ANYTHING. I want him to hear it from me and not anyone else. It's bad enough that Kiba walked in on us this—"

"Kiba saw you!" Sakura stopped her bandaging and went wide-eyed for the second time that morning.

"Shh!! Yes and no!" Shikamaru was really starting to lose his patience. "We weren't doing anything so get that look out of your eye. Seriously, Sakura, what would Lee say?"

"That you and his teammate are finally embracing the pangs of being youthful?"

"…"

"Kidding! That's really sweet and I'm happy for you two."

Shikamaru was still shocked that she would emulate Lee so…well. He inwardly shuddered and really hoped that Sakura was just being weird and crossed his fingers that he would never see her wearing green spandex.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll be sure to tell Neji that you're happy for us."

"And don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone, Ino or Lee otherwise. My lips are sealed." She said quietly as she was now ever more aware of they weren't entirely alone in the room.

"Though, now I think I should be a little worried."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, what would Neji say, o r more importantly I can't imagine what he would do if he caught me with in your half-naked state like this," she said jokingly.

She got no response except a nice full body blush. She decided not to embarrass her patient anymore and finished with the new bandages.

"Good as new. Now, be careful this time since you don't want to have exert all of that energy to come back here every day now do you?"

"Not if I can help."

Sakura smiled an evil smile very much like her teacher Tsunade. "No, I'm sure you're storing up that energy for other, more important _things._"

Shikamaru decided not to comment but somehow he still managed yet _another _full body blush. Sakura just smirked since she knew what his mind jumped to right then.

Trying to get out of there as fast as possible without further torment to himself, Shikamaru thanked Sakura and left the hospital heading toward the Academy with the distinct feeling that even though this time it was he who spilled the beans on his and Neji's little secret and not some other person just _happening _to find out that he would still pay the price for it. Sakura was trustworthy, he knew that but he just couldn't quite place the feeling.

* * *

After Shikamaru left, Sakura returned to check on her first patient and finish tidying up. 

She knew she had been quiet enough but she decided to be safer than sorry. "Now," she asked before pulling back the curtain, "how much did you hear?"

Only an empty bed and an open window were there to answer her. Needless to say, inner Sakura was about to make an appearance and she would be heard.

* * *

A shadow lazily darted on top of roofs away from Konoha hospital, headed in the direction of the Academy. 

This particular shinobi had important business.

Of the gossip persuasion.

Oh yes, this was a self-proclaimed mission that was too good to pass up. The shinobi was close to his destination, assuring that he would arrive there before his intended victim when a sound echoed across the village.

Everyone around him turned in the direction of the hospital as a very loud and audible "KAKA-SENSEI!!!!!" was heard.

The copy-nin winced slightly having known that Sakura would have found out he escaped sooner or later. It wasn't his fault that he happened to overhear /cough/ snoop in on /cough/ her and Shikamaru's conversation. And what a conversation it was. He had no idea that such a juicy, or at least surprising as hell of a story had occurred, and right under his nose. This was his home village and was master of a thousand jutsus! He was supposed to know these things.

Oh well. At least he was far away from Sakura and getting closer to the Academy. There he could hide behind Iruka-sensei for protection from the kunoichi. Though he was slightly more worried as to what would happen if a certain Hyuuga found out that he knew of certain things.

No one said the life of a shinobi wasn't full of suspense and Hatake Kakashi lived that definition to the fullest. Even if he indulged in a little gossip every now and then.

* * *

However, Kakashi didn't really have to worry about getting attacked and/or maimed by one Hyuuga as Neji found himself decidedly preoccupied. 

At the moment he was on the other side of the village, sadly too far to hear Sakura's outburst, though faint echoes of something were rebounding off of the sculptures of the hokages on the mountain.

No, he currently found himself in the middle of a training ground, tied to a tree with chakra string and faced with one crazy shinobi, an angry gleam in their eye.

He only hoped that somehow he could get out of this situation and warn Shikamaru to stay far, far away. And yet, he didn't think that was going to happen as he saw his "kidnapper's" (for lack of a better) partners crime show up.

'Oh shit.' Was the only thought that went through his mind as he had to squint from the bright gleam coming off of the glistening smiles of Konoha's green beast and his former teammate while his other former teammate waved them over to where he was trapped.

'Why me? Why does it have to be me?'

He hung his head so he would not go blind from the abnormally shining teeth and resigned himself to what fate had in store…

* * *

This chapter turned out a lot differently than what I intended and I had played around a little with different view points so I hope it works and that you enjoyed it!! 

Thanks again to Hanai-kun, psychotic KAT, Blackieismybaby, Paachaaaw, dark-night-sky, kittypon, Nieth, and Werewolf of Fire for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! I /heart/ you all as much as I heart Italia! Thanks!

The next update should be around two weeks since trips are over and school work remains sadly.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4 To answer or not to

hello!! Sorry for the wait. There is no excuse except that school is a menacing, vile institution that keeps making me write papers. But luckily, I'm on break since it's the day before easter, so I have a bit of down time. This chapter was a tad bit difficult to write and certain characters may be OOC so I apologize if they are.

I hope you enjoy the read anyway, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **_red-headed psychopaths wanted, Hanai-kun, kissama, dark-night-sky, psychotic KAT, InuNekoKitsune, Paachaaaw, and Werewolf of Fire_**. You all are great!! And I commend everyone for realizing that it was Kakashi who was behind the curtain. I tried to be sneaky but you all are just too good at figuring things out! Nice job!

Oh! And have a happy pagan fertility holiday (lol)! Have a happy Easter everyone! Eat lots of chocolate and peeps!

Please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes as I have no beta, though I looked it over and there should be little to none (I hope).

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer - Me no own.

* * *

**Chapter Four – **To answer or not to answer, that is the question 

Neji was not happy.

That was the understatement of the year.

In fact, he was livid, furious, seething only fit to be seen torturing people for ANBU interrogation. Yes, one could in fact say he was a little mad.

The reason behind the disappearance of his normally impassive, stoic face stood before him, hair buns shaking slightly with her laughter as the second and third reasons came toward the two, smiles bright and shining.

"Ten-ten." He said in a dangerously low tone.

The kunoichi turned toward him. "Yes, Neji-kun?" she asked innocently.

He took a breath and replied, "Let me go. Right now. Or I WILL cut off your chakra, tie you up and gag you. I will make sure no one finds you, buried alive in the forest of death. Is that clear?"

Ten-ten smiled, but not just any smile. It was a smile Neji had seen her use on her victims who barely came out alive. If he were a lesser ninja he would have been petrified by just this, but he stood firm trying to think of _any _way out of this situation before—

"MY GLORIOUS TEAMMATES!" Lee shouted loud enough to scare away the wildlife in a one mile radius.

Gai and Lee strode over to stand next to Ten-ten. Neji hated them both at the moment for not doing anything to save him from his rabid female teammate, but he had to admit their expressions were priceless.

Lee had his head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised, perplexed. It didn't help that he was scratching the top of his head with his finger, clearly befuddled at the situation. Neji had to stop himself both from laughing at how ridiculous Lee looked and throttling him.

"Neji-kun…why are you tied to a tree? Did something happen? Was it enemy ninja? Quick! Ten-ten! We must form a solid defense and protect Neji; who knows what they have done to him! Get your weapons. Gai-sensei can run and inform the hokage."

Inwardly, Neji smacked his head against a wall before smacking Lee upside the head. Sadly, his green-clad teammate was not the most idiotic of the bunch…

His sensei on the other hand just stood there with his jaw hanging open, not quite sure what to do. Gai had never seen the likes of this before; his top student restrained, tied to a tree by simple chakra-wire? Was he going crazy? This could never happen, not to one of his students! He trained them better than that!

'Oh no,' Gai thought, 'Did I fail them? Did my hours and hours of practice and intensively voracious schedule cause them to peak years too early while they're still teenagers? This can't happen! Not to MY team! I HAVE to be better than Kakashi. He must never find out. Does this mean that I have myself have peaked in my abilities too?'

Suddenly, Neji saw his sensei's eyes widen, his form go rigid before he looked to the sky and grabbed his head with both hands.

Gai's devastating, sobbing wail of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY YOUUUUUUUUUTH!!!!" drowned out Sakura's yell of "KAKA-SENSEI"

Ten-ten, Neji and Lee would have rather heard Sakura instead because now all three of their ears were ringing.

Neji thought the morning could not get any worse than it already had, what with Ten-ten corning him, sharp and pointy weapons falling from the sky that almost penetrated his defense, and then setting off exploding tags all around him. She finally got lucky with the chakra-wire when it managed to snag him on his hair-tie of all things.

Could the morning get any worse?

Not if Shikamaru had anything to say about it as halfway across town his was about to get decidedly more interesting.

* * *

Shikamaru looked pained as he attempted to get his sense of hearing working again after Sakura's deafening scream of annoyance just moments before (though he did not know that she projected with such force that she actually drowned out even Gai's wail at the same time). 

"Troublesome." He murmured, wondering how it was that Lee could put up with the devilish medic-nin who had caused him plenty of trouble in the past, including that very morning.

He gave up trying to get inside the mind of the green wonder knowing if he tried he would inevitably be consumed by all that was youthful, bright and vigorous. No, that was so not happening. Shikamaru slowly made his way to the Academy, arriving just in time for the afternoon sessions to begin, and almost came to a complete stop upon seeing a familiar shinobi leaning against the wall.

Now, shinobi are not easily identifiable unless is one is trained to pick up on the finer details as it part of their mission in life to not be recognized, much less seen or heard. However, if one could not already identify this particular figure that had Shikamaru thinking 'I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning' then that person would be a disgrace to the ninja community.

This person could very easily be recognized as a shinobi just by the vest they were wearing or of course, the hitai-ate with the leaf symbol engraved in the metal. Yet, what made this shinobi so specific and _quite_ remarkable (though remarkable in a good or bad way is up to your own interpretation) was the brilliant orange cover of the /cough/ novel /cough/ he was reading.

"Ah, ohayo Shikamaru-kun," stated Kakashi giving the chuunin his one-eyed smile, "What brings you to the academy? I thought you'd be cloud gazing on such a fine day as this."

"Unfortunately, no. I have to work here this afternoon Kakashi-sensei, which is more than I can say for what you're doing."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at that comment. Apparently the lazy ninja had a death wish because of his smart-ass mouth.

"So, what _are_ you doing here sensei?" Shikamaru smirked, already knowing the answer. "You do know that Iruka-sensei has classes all day today, right?"

'Why that little…" Kakashi thought. 'Oh, two can play at this game.'

"Ah, you're absolutely right Shikamaru. It must have slipped my mind. By the way, how is Neji doing these days?"

The shock was not apparent on Shikamaru's face, but there was still a tiny bit visible nonetheless. He had suspected that Kakashi knew something, at least since this morning.

While Sakura was changing his bandages, he had thought it was strange that the chakra signature of the room's second occupant was hidden. He had heard Sakura chastise the person as if they were a five-year old, alluding to the idea that they were one of Iruka's students. But no pre-genin would be smart enough to hide his or her chakra, and that only meant one thing: Kakashi-sensei was the person behind the hospital curtain. Sadly, Shikamaru only realized this when he left the hospital and heard Sakura's yell.

And what was even worse was that he already brought up the subject that he and Sakura were not so inconspicuously talking about. Now, how to get out of this situation without digging one's own grave...hmm….

"How should I know how he's doing? It's not like I ask him on a daily basis, or that I even care." He replied, in his mind hoping that Neji was nowhere near here so as to overhear what Shikamaru just said and take it the wrong way.

Kakashi feigned shock. "I am surprised at you Shikamaru!" (He clutched his Icha-Icha to his chest for added emphasis) "How could you say that you didn't even care about Neji-kun, your own boyfriend? I would never say something so mean. You should be ashamed!"

Okay, now Shika was having a hard time controlling his inner laughter because he really, _really _wanted to laugh out loud at how silly Kakashi was being. The only thing that stopped him was that the copy-nin was still pursuing this topic of converstation that he did not want to continue.

"I'm sure you've said plenty of mean things Kakashi-sensei. And I'm sure Sakura pummels each time she hears them. And then you realize your mistake and go crawling back to Iruka-sensei so he can nurse your wounds, kiss them and make everything better. Am I right?"

Kakashi just blinked. 'How did he _know_ that? Oooookay. Never underestimate Nara Shikamaru ever again. Got it. I'll still get it out of him though.'

"Well, Shikamaru, that is usually what happens, but I am quite glad that I at least have someone to go home to at the end of the day. But apparently, you will too soon enough. That is if you admitted it."

"I don't have to admit anything Kakashi-sensei; there is nothing _to _admit," Shikamaru said, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you're just lying about this whole thing. I know the truth."

Shika raised an eyebrow attempting to figure out where this was going. "You do, huh?"

"Yep." Kakashi smiled, knowing his victory was near. "You're lying because you're ashamed to admit that you're dating Chouji."

The Nara blinked once and then: "What the hell?!"

The jounin closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yep. You're dating Chouji. I've seen it happen before. Dating one's teammate. You're not the first, not even among the rookie nine. Just look at Shino and Kiba and Naruto and Sasuke. Heh, the latter two are the perfect example. I knew they would end up together ever since they were first on team 7 since they always reminded me of Iruka and myself. Naruto being like Iruka and Sasuke being like me of course. Huh, that is really weird now that I think about it…"

From this moment Kakashi pondered in thought and scratched his chin while Shikamaru recovered from what he had just said.

"I am NOT dating Chouji. I'm dating Neji. For a genius, you really are an idiot. Yes, teammates do date each other often, like MY teammates, Ino and Chouji. In case you haven't noticed, they've been going out for almost a year. Chouji's my best friend and I love the guy but NOT in that way. First, Ino would kill me. Second, it's too weird. Really weird. And third, I've got Neji. Who, I might add, seems a lot smarter than you, especially after that ridiculous comment."

Shikamaru finally allowed his shoulders to slump after his mini-rant. That was the most he's spoken in about a week would be his guess.

Kakashi on the other hand was in a bit of stupor. He couldn't believe that such simple questioning could actually illicit the answer he was hoping for. It actually worked! He had been insulted, but still, it worked!

He had another mini shock when he felt two hands grab onto his shoulders a voice started to speak. 'Must remember to hone ninja senses,' he thought before tuning back into reality and what was actually going on.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say Shikamaru-kun. You might have hurt Kakashi-sensei's feelings." Iruka said, having snuck up behind Kakashi without either of the /cough/ geniuses /cough/ noticing.

"Well, he wasn't saying too many nice things about me. You missed that part. And besides, if I did hurt him, I'm sure now that you're here he'll be just fine." He said smirking, still angry over what Kakashi had gotten out of him.

"Yes, well," mumbled Iruka, slightly embarrassed, "I'm glad I happened to catch you while I did. I need you to deliver some documents to the Hokage if you wouldn't mind. The paperwork for the chuunin exams is backed up and Shizune has been hounding me all week for it."

"That's unlike you Iruka-sensei, not to get documents in on time." Shikamaru said, ignoring Kakashi, not wanting to bring up their previous conversation.

A faint blush colored Iruka's face. "Well, you see," he said then turned to mock glare at Kakashi, "I've been rather occupied as of late."

Shikamaru paled slightly, not wanting to even _think_ about what that statement implied. Granted, he might have had somewhat similar experiences but it was different when such things had to do with one's former teacher. Wait. Why was he thinking about this?

Shaking his head to clear it of several unwanted thoughts, he turned back to Iruka who had just whispered something into Kakashi's ear causing his visible eye to widen.

"Sure Iruka-sensei, I can take the documents to Shizune."

Iruka smiled. "Great. I've already asked Genma to cover your classes. Arigatou." He handed the documents over to Shikamaru.

"You're welcome sensei." He turned leave but stopped himself. "Don't say anything Kakashi, though I'm sure you won't listen, but I figured I'd ask anyway." He turned and waved, muttering to himself about geniuses being too smart for their own good.

When Shikamru was out of sight around the corner, Iruka turned to Kakashi and asked, "You didn't torment him too much did you?"

Eye crinkling, he replied, "Not _that_ much. I was just messing with him a little. I wanted to see if he would admit it and he did."

"Yeah, yeah. I overheard you from the classroom. But really Kakashi, Naruto's like me? I think he's more like you with how you're both getting yourselves caught up in the most ridiculous situations." Iruka joked.

"Whatever. Would you rather I have compared you to Sasuke?"

Iruka thought about it for a moment and said, "No, that's okay. Now that you've had your daily dose of picking on the rookies, what do you say we go and do what I suggested earlier?"

"Lead the way sensei," Kakashi said happily before being pulled hurriedly inside an empty classroom.

* * *

Neji could not quite stop the ringing in his hear from his sensei's wailing earlier since he did not have use of his hands to tap the side of his head as they were currently still tied. 

As it was, he decided to remain silent and still hoping that the rest of his team would be dense enough to overlook him if he appeared to blend in with the tree. Ten-ten and Lee were currently reassuring Gai-sensei that his youth was still as brilliant as always and would remain so for a very long, looooong time.

/sniffle/ "Thank you Lee, Ten-ten. I profusely apologize for my juvenile outburst earlier. I do not know what came over me. Just the mere thought that something could take away such radiant, young lives—why is Neji tied to a tree?" Gai, during his mini-speech had once again seen Neji in his current predicament, having earlier forgotten about it due to his "episode".

All three shinobi could feel the heat of Neji's gaze as he glared intensively, especially at Ten-ten.

"Yes, why AM I tied to a tree? Please, enlighten us Ten-ten." Neji said sharply.

The kunoichi smiled and said to her sensei and teammates, "Simple Neji-kun, you didn't answer my question so I decided to tie you up and interrogate to get my answer. Basic shinobi tactics, you should know that silly!"

Neji's mouth hung open slightly before he found his voice. "You never asked me a question! You just started attacking me with your damn weapons falling from the sky! I never answered because you never asked. Now. Untie. Me."

Ten-ten had the decency to look naïve. "Did I forget to ask you? I was sure that I did. Oh well. At least you're here now. And so are Lee and Gai-sensei so it's good that I didn't get an answer so they could hear it too."

"Yes, thank you Ten-ten for inviting us here," Lee said looking puzzled, "But why do we need to be here? What could you have not asked Neji-kun without us?"

"Oh that. Well, this morning I was on my way to see Shino and ask him if his bugs could clean off my weapons since I can never get in the really tiny grooves, when I overheard an interesting conversation. Apparently, Neji has been dating someone for the past few months. A someone who is also going to move in with him."

At the mention of "Shino" and "overheard a conversation" Neji inwardly cursed Kiba for not keeping his mouth shut. At least she didn't know who he was dating. That much he was thankful for.

"Neji, is this true?" Gai asked with a stunned face. Lee had the exact same expression, but with his mouth hanging open slightly.

To keep quiet and anger his sensei and get skewered by Ten-ten's weapons or to tell the truth? Hmm…

"Yes, Gai-sensei. Though Ten-ten if you already knew that, then there is nothing to ask, so can you please untie me now?"

He never got his answer because somehow at that moment he was being hugged by not one, but two shinobi clad in green spandex. How they managed to hug him until he was out of breath when he was still tied securely to the tree was beyond him.

"I'm so happy that you have indulged your youthful spirit of spring love! This is wonderful! You have made me so happy that I no longer have to worry about my youth disappearing!" Gai cried happily.

Lee, meanwhile, said while crying tears of joy, "Congratulations my rival! You may now know the boundless joys of love and bliss that my Sakura-chan and I have. May youth be with you and your love!"

Finally, the two stood back, wiping away their happy tears as they stood next to Ten-ten.

"Untie him Ten-ten. We must take Neji out to celebrate this glorious occasion!" Gai shouted.

'Finally. It's about time. For once, Gai-sensei is the smartest one of the group.' Neji thought but his happiness was short-lived.

"I can't do that Gai-sensei." Ten-ten deadpanned.

"Why not?"

She turned and looked straight at her "prisoner". "Because Neji still hasn't answered my question."

"And what is that Ten-ten?" Lee asked, curious.

"Who is he dating?"

'Oh shit.'

* * *

Hurrah! The end of chapter four at almost three-thousand words. A little extra just because you were all so patient for my late update. Hope you enjoyed reading it!! A mini cliff-hanger of sorts, but not really. 

I actually know where I'm going with this story and even how it's going to end! But it won't end for awhile yet, no worries.

P.S. My absolute favorite line I wrote this time: "May the youth be with you" heheheh. I'm such a dork, I know. And for further dorkiness I hope you liked the the Shakespeare reference in the chapter title because I couldn't think of anything better and I /heart/ Shakespeare.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5 A Woman's Intuition

/bows down before all/ I am not worthy!!! I do apologize for the very, very late update (over a month!) but I have returned! Do not fret, this story shall not be abandoned. Things get crazy, what can one say?

But this chapter is the longest I've EVER written to make up for the wait. And I really hope it's worth it and you all enjoy it! There's even some actual plot movement this time. Huzzah!

Also, just noting, this keeps with "most" of what is the Naruto manga, but there are differences like Sasuke going off and being evil, that doesn't matter in this story and a few other things.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, **_Bitch Slap Love, psychotic KAT, Boredwithlifeandlove, Werewolf of Fire, InuNekoKitsune, Paachaaaw, red-headed psychopaths wanted, Hanai-kun, dark-night-sky, _**who kept reminding me (lol) on updating which I did not forget, I just had some writer's block, which is gone now, so wooh!

So without further adieu I present to you chapter five!

Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

**Chapter Five **– A Woman's Intuition

There were very few times in Hyuuga Neji's life where he has felt completely terrified. The first time would be when he was about to receive the Branch house seal and he was terrified of the pain. The second time occurred when Naruto was about to finish their fight at the chuunin exams and he was afraid that he was not a good enough shinobi to overcome his fate. And the third was just a few years before when he thought he was going to die after being stabbed by Kidomaru.

However, none of those experiences was as terrifying as the current moment when he was tied to the tree (still!) and watching Ten-ten's evil and knowing smirk.

"So, Neji," the sadistic kunoichi asked, "Who _are_ you dating?"

Lee and Gai looked on anxiously at this information as they were quite happy for their companion but they, too, wanted to indulge in their gossip mongers. Neither one would have bet that Neji, the human icicle for all the years they had known him, could warrant feelings toward anyone, let alone actually _date _someone.

It was indeed a day to celebrate the joyous moments in life.

"Yes, yes, Neji, tell us who it is that has captured your tortured heart!" Lee exclaimed, fist pumped in the air.

Neji's left eyebrow raised as he thought inwardly, 'Tortured? Who does he think I am? Sasuke?'

"You're an idiot Lee." He deadpanned.

Said shinobi's upper lip started to quiver as Gai looked utterly shocked and shouted, "How could you Neji?! Do not mock your teammates! They have done nothing but support you in your aspiring ventures toward youthful greatness these last years!"

Now Neji's eye started to twitch.

"Help me? Gai-sensei, how can you call this helping!? Ten-ten tied me to a tree! I didn't ask for this kind of help. Now be a good teacher and cut me loose!" Neji yelled and was now breathing heavily, cheeks reddening not out of embarrassment but of anger.

Ten-ten was not taken aback by her teammate's outburst, or by Lee's now blubbering hiccups. She put a lot of effort into planning how to get Neji to spill the beans on his romantic relationship and now the bastard was trying to escape. This would simply not do.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to pull out the secret weapon…' she thought.

"It's okay Gai-sensei, I can handle this. You just hug Lee and tell him it'll be okay, he's not an idiot, we all know this, he's just…overdramatic sometimes."

She turned back to Neji and began, "Now, no harm is being done here. We're doing this for your own good Neji; we want to help you come out of your shell and be the nice, charming young man we know you are so just tell us who you're dating and I'll untie you."

"Ten-ten…" Neji warned.

"Alright Neji," Ten-ten sighed, closed her eyes and began to reach into her weapons pouch, "I didn't want to have to resort to—"

Gai interjected, "My spirited students, don't you both think that there has been enough fighting and bantering. This only deters teamwork and chips away at the beautiful bonds of friendship!"

"I would not define teamwork as tying one's team member to a tree!" Neji shouted.

Ten-ten walked closer to Neji, but was smart enough to stay out of reach in case he attempted to reach for any of her weapons to retaliate. "Just give up Neji and spill the beans. There's no way you can get out of this without giving up the info. I won't let you, and Lee sure as hell won't let you leave and Gai-sensei LIVES for all of this springtime lovey-dovey stuff. Now tell us!" She squealed.

"How could I have not said anything before!" Neji mockingly stated. "Your argument has thoroughly convinced me to explain in every detail to you the relationship that I have been building with a person quite precious to me so you can destroy it the first chance you get through your inane actions of brandishing every weapon imaginable and threatening him so that if he even does so much as treat me the wrong way or forgets to pull out my chair then he'll find himself the one being tied to the tree next and afterwards Shika will never speak to me again! Yes, that's exactly what I want to happen!"

Lee paused in his crying after Neji's fuming outburst.

"You're dating a boy?"

Ten-ten blinked, stating almost unbelievingly.

"You're dating Shikamaru?"

Both of their mouths remained slightly open in surprise as their sensei captured the moment in the only way Konoha's green beast could.

"The powers of youth have finally compelled you to seek out your heart's true desires!" Gai shouted and again _somehow_ embraced his student who was still tied to that damn tree. "I am so happy you have finally found your complimentary half with whom your days will now be spent with youth and love!"

Neji's only coherent thought once again: 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Shoulders slouching, and with files in hand, Shikamaru trudged down the street on the way to the Hokage tower.

He was anything but a man on a mission, hell he just wanted to get his little "errand" over with so he could return home, hoping that nothing else went wrong today. Suddenly he stopped short, eyes widening as he heard an audible "Shikamaru-kun!" shouted from behind him.

It seems he had spoken too soon in hopes that nothing else could go wrong.

Warily turning around, he noticed a blonde blur running toward him, waving their arms. He braced himself for impact, mentally not physically mind you, as Naruto finally came to a halt in front of him.

"Oi, what's with that look Shikamaru? Did you eat something weird or what?" Naruto asked upon seeing the shadow-nin's grimacing face.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "No, I did NOT eat something weird. I've just been having a rough day, and your loud voice is not helping either."

"Leave him alone dobe, he's right, you are loud," came Sasuke's voice as he walked up to the two.

Naruto's mouth hung open slightly as he turned around to face the Uchiha, arms crossed and smirking. "Teme! You bastard, you didn't have to say that."

"It's true."

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

Shikamaru let out an exasperated breath he had been holding at this point, turned around and continued on his way to the Hokage's tower.

He got about ten yards away from the squabbling lovers before he heard, "Oi! Shikamaru, wait up!"

Inwardly, he thought how the day, that had started off so well even with his futile attempts of coercing his boyfriend to stay home a little longer, now just completely sucked.

He began to walk faster.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Naruto yelled. "Are you going to meet someone _special_?"

Shikamaru halted at that last uttered statement and slowly turned around. There was something about the way in which Naruto said "someone special" that made him think the blonde was up to something, which was quite laughable in a way since it was Naruto after all.

'Okay,' thought Shikamaru, 'If he _is _up to something, then two can play at this game and I will _always_ win it. What is he up to now?'

The lazy shinobi let his head fall to the side and raised a tired eyebrow. "What do you want now Naruto?"

Again, the blonde stopped before him, looked back at Sasuke (who was still trailing behind, hands stuffed in his pockets, emo walking) and said, "Just what I asked: Are you off to meet someone, huh?"

"If by that you mean the Hokage, then yes, I am. Now, if you're finished, I'm going to be on my way." He started to turn back around.

"That's not like you, Shikmaru. To be productive, I mean." Naruto held a smirk as Shika looked at him.

"I'm not a lazy ass all the time. I do actually accomplish things every once and awhile, especially when I know the Hokage or more specifically, Shizune, will have my head if I don't get these papers in. I'm not acting any more unusual than I usually am."

Naruto was about to say something at that but got confused trying to decipher the last few words. Sasuke came up behind him, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"No, you're not acting that unusual," said Sasuke, "Except when your shoulders tensed at the mention of you going to meet someone, which shouldn't be _that_ unusual since you meet up with different people all the time. Unless, of course, that is, you are meeting with someone who you don't want anyone to know about."

Shikamaru just blinked. 'Whoa. When did Uchiha learn to psychoanalyze?'

Sasuke smirked knowing from Shika's somewhat blank look that he had rattled the other shinobi. He looked at Naruto who continued speaking.

"I think you're right Sasuke. Shikamaru obviously doesn't want his meetings to be disturbed. I don't like it when our alone time gets interrupted, and Shikamaru's the same way; he just wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled that fox-like grin.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Shikamaru and held the barest hint of a victory smile.

Shikamaru just looked dumbfounded and thought, 'Wha?!?!" Which he then sputtered out loud.

"Well you see…" Naruto began, dragging out his voice in an attempt to make the story dramatic (it was anything but), "Sasuke and I returned from a life threatening mission this morning, both alive though the bastard here got himself knocked around a bit."

Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head. "You weren't looking too hot yourself, dobe, especially with that goose egg some Mist nin gave you. I still can't believe he surprised you by throwing a rock." He said chuckling.

Naruto abruptly grabbed his head with both hands. "Ow ow ow! Don't hit the war wound!" He glared at his boyfriend. "Anyways, we came over to the hospital this morning to get checked over and who should land right in front of us after having jumped out a window but Kakashi-sensei."

'Ohh boy,' though Shikamaru. 'Never hope a jounin, especially _that_ one, will keep his mouth shut.'

"Yeah, that was interesting," continued Sasuke, "Since Naruto screamed like a girl when our sensei surprised us."

Now it was Naruto's turn to smack Sasuke. "SHUT UP!"

He turned back to Shikamaru who looked as bored as ever though inside he was reeling. "Yeah, so Kakashi-sensei told us to tread carefully around Sakura since she was in one of her "moods" but that if we wanted to know something really funny we should ask her and—"

"She told us you have a boyfriend." Sasuke interrupted.

"Teme! I was getting to that! You stole the best part! You know I wanted to say it!!" Naruto squabbled.

Shikamaru was surprised by how much he didn't flinch, though it was just enough to get another knowing smirk out of Sasuke.

"I had been wondering Shikamaru," the stoic nin continued, "why it is that you haven't been around lately to ask if you could spend time at our place. I know Ino still kicks you out, hell, every time I see her she brags about Chouji and other girlish things, so that means you found someone else to take you in."

"Yeah, yeah! Sakura spilled the beans, not that it took much coercing, but c'mon! Tell us who it is!" Naruto piped up excitedly.

Taking a calming breath and resigning himself, Shikamaru replied, "If Sakura already told you then why are you asking me?"

"Well she told us you had a boyfriend but she didn't tell us who." Naruto said as if that were reason enough.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't think he's going to be that straightforward Naruto. Didn't we talk about stealth in social situations? You can't just blatantly ask something and expect an answer." Shikamaru thought he made a good point.

Naruto frowned. "Fine. If you won't tell us who it, at least answer one question."

Shikamaru eyes Naruto warily. "What?"

"Who's uke?" Naruto asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Who is it in your relationship, Naruto?" He clipped.

"Sasuke."

Shika was taken aback with a laugh as he saw Sasuke's eyes grow wide.

"That is not true!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto laughed it off. "You know it is sweetheart." Though he didn't sound convincing enough to Shika's ears.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto who felt the temperature was decidedly too hot that day as he pulled nervously at his collar.

"Run Uzimaki." Sasuke's voice was dangerously calm.

"I…uh…I'll see you later Shikamaru!" He yelled as he took off sprinting.

Sasuke turned to Shika. "You know the teme was lying, so you don't say anything and I won't either," he turned to look where Naruto had run, "And I'll DEFINITELY make sure the dobe won't be saying anything for awhile either. Oh, and tell Hyuuga he still can't beat me, not even in this even if you are smarter than that idiot." Sasuke turned around to look after where Naruto ran. "This'll be fun."

And with that, Sasuke took to the roofs, hopping quickly from one to another, chasing after his baka boyfriend and leaving a startled Shikamaru wondering how in the world Sasuke managed to figure out he was dating Neji.

"Such an abusive relationship," said Shikamaru shaking his head, attempting to clear it of the spectacle that was before him moments ago.

"Well, that certainly was interesting and very loud," came a voice that was one of two Shikamaru dreaded to hear at any moment of any day.

Slowly he turned and his yes fell upon another blonde.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" He asked nonchalantly.

Shikamaru noticed that she had a devilish looking grin adorning her face.

"Well, it's not everyday there are lover's spats outside my office doors."

Shika looked around her and sure enough he had made it to the Hokage tower before Naruto caught him the second time.

"Yeah, you know Naruto and Sasuke, they really do embody the love-hate relationship." Shikamaru said while internally thinking: 'Find a way out of this! Don't let her do something you'll regret—'

"That is true, but it also seems that you're in quite the relationship yourself Shikamaru. So, tell me, how is it that Hyuuga Neji, of all people, has entered your life, it seems?"

"And why, Hokage-sama, would you think that Neji is in a relationship with me?" Shikamaru asked, trying to be as skeptical as he could.

Tsunade smiled. "Let's just call it a woman's intuition."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiight. Well, either way, I have to find Shizune and deliver these to her," he said gesturing to files in hand.

She shook her head slightly. "You're not getting away that easily. I'm not that much of a pushover."

The Nara had the decency to look somewhat frightened thinking that he had gone too far and angered Tsunade. He breathed a sigh of relief when she laughed it off.

"Now get in here and tell me how this all happened," she spoke as she started walking into the building. "I want to know all the details Shikamaru-kun." The last part came out as more of a cackle.

Shika looked up at the clouds that floated by thinking, 'This is why I have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend, because women are too damn difficult…'

He shrugged his shoulders, giving up for the time being and followed Tsunade into the tower with a final, muttered "Mendokuse…"

* * *

As Neji's life was being hugged out of him by his _insane_ sensei, the Hyuuga was attempting to think of ANY way out of his current predicament.

He already, unwittingly though it was, told his team who his boyfriend and knowing them, all three would make it out to be much more than it was, joyous shouts for youth and all. In Neji's head, things couldn't get any worse which is why he blurted out what he did. It was for his own survival after all, though he later thought that by having said such a statement he would be killed for it eventually, but at the moment he needed to _breathe_.

/choke/ "Can't brea—" /cough/ "Cho—king Gai-sens—ei!" /gurgle/

'Oh to hell with it.' Neji thought and found his last breath of air.

"Ten-ten's dating Temari!"

Promptly Gai released his student and turned to the other, to whom now Lee was also staring.

Neji took in a deep breath, relieved that he finally got air into his lungs. When he looked up at Ten-ten he saw the kunoichi's wide eyes and blushing face.

'Huh? I guess what Shika told me was true. Who would have guessed?' Neji thought.

"Ten-ten," Gai began to ask. "Is this true?"

The weapon's master looked decidedly uncomfortable and mangaged to squeak out, "Uhh…yes…"

Lee shouted "I'm so happy that you too have found the wonders of springtime love, even amidst such a desolate and treacherous desert! This is wonderful!"

Gai was biting back the tears as he sniffled, "I can't believe all three of my students have at last found happiness in the blissful world of romance and spirited love!!"

It was at this point that both Gai AND Lee ran toward Ten-ten with their arms wide open, wanting to embrace her upon having learned that she too was in a romantic relationship. Luckily, Ten-ten had enough sense as a kunoichi to dodge her sensei and teammate and get the hell out of there. She didn't want to end up like Neji and how in the world did her plan backfire on her?!

She starting running further into the forest, hoping to lose the spandex twins as she pulled out her summoning scroll. She decided to return later and torture her _other_ teammate, oh yes…

"I'm going to kill you Neji!!! I knew this would happen!! How could you sic them on me!" Ten-ten shouted over the proclamations of "glorious love and youthful vitality" from Gai and Lee.

Neji saw the rest of his team disappear far into the trees. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and finally smiled now that he had escaped that embarrassing situation.

Well…almost.

Of course, he was still tied to the tree. He thought for a moment on how to get untied before Ten-ten came back to torture him with her endless supply of weapons as his eyes searched the surrounding woods for…there.

Perfect. He found two people not far away who he could call out to in order to help him. Yes, there was never a day when he was not thankful for his byakugan, woah, wait a minute, were those two just making out? And was that…

"Asuma-sensei!" Neji shouted loudly to his left. And sure enough, a minute later Sarutobi Asuma came walking toward the tree to which Neji was tied, shifting his eyes from left to right and appearing to straighten his flak jacket.

"Ahh, Neji-kun," Asuma said, puffing on a freshly lit cigarette and quirking an eyebrow at the situation. "What the hell happened to you? And just how did you know I was—"

"I _saw_ you and I was lucky to have or else I would have been stuck out here." Neji deadpanned.

"How did someone like you end up tied to a tree by chakra wire?" The jounin asked in an attempt to divert attention from himself and unsaid actions of a few moments before.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I would prefer not to go into it at the moment and if you would be so kind as to release me…"

Asuma smiled a bit. "You know, I could have sworn I heard Gai's wailing not too long ago and something about proclaiming springtime love and whatever."

The younger shinobi did not like where this was going.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was more to it. I think I heard your voice too, come to think of it," Asuma said more to himself, bringing his hand up to his chin to "puzzle in thought" as he continued, "You said something about you being involved with one of my former students and since I didn't hear Chouji or Ino's name—"

"Yes, fine. I'm dating Shikamaru. I have been for the past six months and we're going to move in together. Would you like the rest of my life's story or will that do for now?" Neji quipped rather angrily having given up on _any_ attempt to keep his relationship quiet for now.

Asuma just blinked. Granted he looked out for his students, their well-being and all that stuff but this was a tad too much in his mind. He involuntarily shivered upon remembering how he found out abut Ino and Chouji's relationship as he did NOT want to recall it at all. There are just certain times when shinobis really should learn to knock. And to think that Shikamaru finally found someone and had kept it secret for half a year?

'Damn,' Asuma thought, 'That kid doesn't let anything past him, I can't imagine how he landed the Hyuuga here…odd.'

Neji coughed. "Ahem, um, Asuma-sensei, do you think you could untie me now?"

The other smirked. "I don't know Neji. I think I should know what your intentions are toward Shikamaru since he was a student of mine before I untie you."

Neji glared. "I know I have no reason to inquire about your intentions, Asuma-sensei, but I'm sure my cousin would love to know what her sensei was doing out here moments ago. You can come out now Kurenai-sensei!"

He looked to his left and sure enough, out came team 8's sensei Kurenai who looked decidedly…disheveled.

She fingered her hair slightly. "Ohayo Neji-kun. How are you?"

"Not very well at the moment." He state truthfully.

The kunoichi turned to Asuma. "I think it would be best if you untied him."

The jounin looked back and almost whimpered, Neji thought. "But what if—"

"I'm not going to say anything if you don't." Neji stated.

Kurenai stood before the younger jounin. "Good. We'd appreciate that as I'm sure you would too."

Asuma went around the tree and cut the chakra strings that held Neji. When he felt them loosen, he rubbed his wrists and arms where the string had bitten into slightly.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find…well you know who I have to go. Hell, I would be surprised if everyone knew by now."

Kurenai started, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Neji just stared at her while Asuma said, "You remember hearing Gai's shout, and since he's no longer here, I'd say you've got about twenty minutes before he starts shouting within the village this time."

Neji nodded. "I know. I never would have guess that I would need to do damage control for something like this. I just need to make sure no one says anything before I can talk to my uncle."

Kurenai shook her head in agreement to that statement while Asuma made and an "oohhhh" sound.

"What?" Neji asked.

"While that's a good idea, don't get me wrong, you're going to want to sort this out with him quickly, especially before Gai spreads anything. But you're forgetting who you should really be worried about if they hear about your relationship with Shikamaru." Asuma stated through dragging on the cigarette.

"Who's that?" Kurenai asked, curiosity peaked.

"Yoshino-san," Asuma stated. "Shikamaru's mother."

Neji paled.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I promise I'll get the next one up quicker. Thanks again and do review!

I hope the wait was worth it. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Mother, may I?

I'm horrible. I know. /bows down before all readers/ I am not worthy!! Really, there is no excuse for how late this chapter is in coming. I can only hope that it won't take another three months for the seventh chapter.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I /heart/ you all!! And thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have all the rest. And special thanks to dark-night-sky for telling me to be patient with the system and it wasn't my stupid computer that wouldn't let me load this chapter a week ago. Thanks!! Enjoy chapter six everyone!!

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

/actions/

I don't own "Naruto" although I did cosplay as Sakura at Otakon.

**Chapter Six – **Mother, may I?

Stepping out of the woods and rubbing his wrists absently where the ropes had held him, Neji muttered to himself, "This is not my day. Not my day at all."

He walked toward the gates of Konoha, having left Kurenai and Asuma back where they released him so they could continue their "mission," which he also did NOT want to think about.

"Stupid jounin senseis and idiotic teammates." He again muttered thinking about how his own teammates and sensei (if one could call him that) acted like utter children. Who in their right mind ties a person to a tree?!

'Apparently Gai-sensei. But that is not saying much.' Neji thought.

He continued his internal ranting as he made his way further into the village not consciously thinking of where he was headed.

* * *

"Wow Shikamaru," stated Tsunade. "Those were more details than I thought you were willing to share." The hokage sat back in her chair and regarded the young shinobi. 

"Well, hokage-sama, you asked and I told. If you didn't want as many details, you should have said so. One needs to be specific with his or her language. That's something I'm always telling Neji actually. You'd be surprised by the things he says that I take too literally just to piss him off and make him think."

Tsunade looked a little taken aback. "Really? Are you sure that's healthy for your relationship?"

"Eh. He doesn't complain. Actually, it was a good habit. It made him more perceptive, and he hated me when I did it, but now he loves me for it. In some weird way I think it gave him more 'people skills' if you know what I mean. Now, he knows how to interpret what people say to him. Instead of giving them the cold shoulder, like he usually does, he actually listens closely." Shikamaru ended his mini monologue with a drawling /yawn/.

Tsunade smiled. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Shikamaru looked up puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"I mean it. I don't think I've ever seen you as passionate about anything or anyone in your life as you are with the Hyuuga."

Tsunade suddenly frowned as she saw Shikamaru's face go from a bored expression to one of awaiting a death sentence.

"You're not in trouble Nara." Shikamaru didn't look relieved.

"Then why are you so interested in my personal life all of a sudden?" He asked.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. "I'm just looking out for the citizens in my village. I like to know what's going on and to take an interest in the people. And it seems you're doing quite well at the moment."

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade with genuine admiration. "Thank you hokage-sama."

Tsunade stood up and walked around the desk, gesturing for Shikamaru to do the same. As she led him out of the office she said, "Now, I want to wish you congratulations on your new found relationship that isn't quite so new and the new living arrangements, too. Don't drive your boyfriend too crazy with your lazy attitude now. Okay?"

"I'll try not to." Shikamaru said and turned to leave.

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun," Tsunade called down the hall, "Don't forget to give Shizune that change of address form. Wouldn't want you to forget that!" She turned back into her office cackling and thinking about the half-dozen shinobi in the hallway who heard her shouting.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru stiffened his shoulders and was about to find Shizune and fill out the damned form when he heard "You're moving?"

"Why didn't we know this?"

Shika turned and saw his former chuunin examiner Genma standing with Raidou, well known special jounin.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

* * *

Neji had finally calmed down enough to halt his mental ranting to himself as he approached the hokage tower. He wasn't sure why he ended up here of all places seeing as how he had no specific destination.

However, he was beginning to think that fate was looking out for him as he saw the one person in this village who he knew was sane and not out to get him. Also, the one person he enjoyed waking up next to in the morning.

"Shika-kun," he breathed. He began walking toward the other and smiled at Shikamaru when he was finally noticed. The lazy shinobi looked awfully tired, Neji thought.

'I wonder if he had the same kind of day as I did?' He thought.

Shikamaru and Neji met in stride outside the tower and began walking beside each other casually without missing a beat.

"You look a little worn. What happened?" Shikamaru was the first to say something.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment before stating, "Gai-sensei, Ten-ten and Lee is what happened. They decided to interrogate me in the forest of death. It was an unpleasant experience at best. And I think I've gone deaf in one ear from Gai-sensei's wailing about 'lost youth.'"

Shikamaru squeezed Neji's right shoulder. "Ouch, I'm sorry. What were they interrogating you for?"

Happy with the warmth from the other's hand on his shoulder, Neji decided to play nice. "It seemed Ten-ten overheard some interesting information while at Kiba and Shino's this morning and she just wanted a name to confirm her suspcisions. The rest of my team was coerced into helping."

"Ahh," was all Shikamaru said.

The two continued walking side by side, sometimes Shikamaru's shoulder would bump into Neji's casually while Neji's own hand would accidentally brush against Shikamaru's leg as they were walking. It all seemed entirely unintentional, when in fact it was a careful and painstakingly slow ballet of graceful chance touches, anything the two shinobi could do to reassure one another and privately show their affection for one another.

They continued walking until Shikamaru stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked.

"I thought I heard someone." And sure enough, not a moment later Hyuuga Hinata came into the alleyway walking toward the two young men.

"I never knew you had such good hearing." Neji stated.

"You don't know everything yet," Shikamaru smirked, "But my hearing is something I pride myself on. It's all skill, honed from all of those hours of napping in the field."

"I'm sure." Neji said half believing.

"Ano…ohayo Shikamaru-kun, Neji-nii-san," Hinata began as she came up to the two shinobi.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"What can we do for you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oohh. I just w-wanted to ask how are you feeling, Shikamaru-kun?"

"I'm doing much better Hinata, why do you ask?"

"Well," Hinata started, "I wasn't sure how you made out with Sakura last night."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Hinata said blushing and realizing her wording. "I d-didn't mean to imply that about you and Sakura-chan! I would never think that you would do that with Sakura, especially since she's dating Lee-kun and you're going out with Neji-nii-san and all. I just meant to ask if she treated all of your wounds at the hospital and…" Hinata rambled on as Shikamaru's second eyebrow raised to match his first one and Neji's pupil-less eyes went wide.

"Hinata-sama, what makes you think that Shikamaru-san and I are…/ahem/…dating?" Neji asked, attempting to keep the shock from his face.

Hinata tapped her fingers together and looked up at the two boys and said, "Because you are dating."

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other and then looked at Hinata.

Deciding that it would be less troublesome to argue than to evade any further, and thinking that Hinata wasn't _that_ scary, at least not compared to her father, Shikamaru asked, "How did you know?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her entwined fingers. "I didn't know _exactly,_ but I did suspect. I guess I know now since you're c-confirming it, and I wanted to tell you Neji-nii-san that I'm happy for you. I just didn't know how to quite say it until now."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. That means a lot, truly. If you don't mind, how, may I ask," Neji inquired, "did you determine this?"

"Shikamaru-kun," she began by looking at him, "Do you remember the mission we went on, the B-rank to Kusa we just came back from yesterday?"

"Yes…" Shikamaru said tentatively wondering how that had anything to do with unmasking his and Neji's relationship.

"Well…" again her eyes drifted away from her peers, "The one night when Sasuke was returning from the village, and he asked the two of us to keep watch, I took the first shift while you slept. A-and, and, you mumbled something in your sleep."

She looked up again at Shikamaru who just looked skeptical.

"What did I mumble?" He asked not liking where this was leading.

Hinata bit her lower lip before she whispered quickly, "You said 'Aishiteru Neji…chan.'" And upon having said that last honorific, Hinata blushed a deep red that could rival Gaara's hair.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as Neji leaned over to whisper, "You talk in your sleep?"

The shadow nin looked at his boyfriend, "How should I know?"

"Well, Hinata-sama presented decidedly convincing evidence."

"You would know better than I do if I talk in my sleep since you watch me all the time." Shikamaru retorted back.

"And if you know that I watch you that often, you should know that you talk in your sleep!" Neji said more loudly.

"I know that you watch me because I'm awake and no longer sleeping therefore not talking in my sleep which I wouldn't know that I do anyway!" Shikamaru all but yelled.

"Yes, well, be careful what you say next time. You never know who could be listening."

"So far, it's only part of the Hyuuga clan so I don't think I need to worry." Shikamaru let out a breath, clearly stating he was finished with this "discussion." He looked at Hinata, whose blush hadn't faded and she looked a little scared, before he turned back to Neji.

He put his hands in his pockets and toed his sandal in the dirt looking every bit a bored young man before asking Neji, "So….what _do_ I say when I'm asleep? Anything good? Bad?" He gulped. "Embarrassing?"

Neji cracked a small smile, forgetting for the moment that his cousin was standing right there, too.

"Nothing bad. It's only ever good things, and mostly descriptions of me, including that endearing nickname you like to call me. And," Neji began as he leaned in to speak into Shikamaru's ear, "You describe your affection for me far more often when you're asleep than you do when you're awake. That's part of the reason why I like watching you sleep." He pulled back to look at the other's face, another small smile adorning his own.

"Oh," was all the genius Nara had to say. So much for a witty comeback, although Neji was happy to see his cheeks begin to color too.

"Um…" Hinata began.

Neji did not seem to hear her and instead placed a soft kiss to the tip of Shikamaru's nose.

"What was that for?" He asked in wonder, this being the first time Neji openly acknowledged his feelings for Shikamaru in public and in front of his cousin no less.

"For you being you. Both the adorable sleep-talking part, and the lazy genius who likes to get out of doing his responsibilities part."

Now Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah, well, what can I say? If you didn't like me as much as you do then you would have stopped watching me sleep long ago." He put his arms around Neji and pulled him close.

"N-neji-n-nniisan…" Hinata stumbled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And if you don't mind, I'll continue watching and waiting to hear what else you'll say." Neji said as he wrapped his own arms around the other.

"Sh-shikamaru-ku-kun…"

"Good." Shikamaru began as he kissed Neji's jaw just to hear his boyfriend purr as he continued to ignore Hinata, which the back of his mind told him that he should be more sensible and listen to her, but right now he was too happy and too lazy to listen. "I'm glad you'll be the one looking after me, just as long as I can continue to call you little spoon (see A/N)."

Neji looked at him and "hmphed" before stating, "You wish."

Shikamaru smiled before saying, "You know you like it," and kissed his boyfriend soundly on the mouth right as he thought he heard Hinata mumble something about Morino Ibiki. But what could she be saying about Konoha's Torture and Interrogation specialist?

"Nara Shikamaru!"

His eyes opened as he realized Hinata had not said "Morino" but had really said "Yoshino." Shikamaru pulled back looking himself distressed at the realization to see a very blushing boyfriend who had done his best to compose himself and stand tall and proud like a Hyuuga is supposed to. And aside from the pink cheeks Neji was doing quite well. Hinata was beside him, chewing on her lip and looked at Shikamaru pleadingly as she said, "I was t-trying to warn you…"

The Nara closed his eyes and heard: "So much for that proud hearing ability Shikamaru" sarcastically uttered by his boyfriend.

He turned around cautiously opening his right eye and not wanting to see who he knew was now in front of him.

"O-oka-san?" He asked, taking a cue from Hinata and stumbling over his words.

He heard a /thunk/ and closed his eyes again, cringing, before opening them.

Nara Yoshino had just dropped her husband, Nara Shikaku, who she had been supporting onto the ground and now had her hands at her waist looking quite angry.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say…something, he didn't know what quite yet, when…

"Heeey son…….Who's the pretty girrrrrl?"

* * *

After bidding goodbye to Hinata and most assuredly not wanting to involve her in Nara family affairs, Shikamaru cautiously watched Neji as his mother led him back to his parents house was he left to support his toasted father and listen to his mother complain about dragging him home, AGAIN, from the bar. 

Once the four of the them were settled inside, with Shikaku now snoring on the couch, Shikamaru prepared himself for the worst as his mother began talking.

"Shikamaru."

"Hai, mother." He replied, eyes still closed as he didn't want to see her face full of wrath.

"Firstly, you will look at me when I am talking to you." She said sternly.

"Yes, mother." He opened his eyes and glanced at Neji who looked as stoic as ever before he looked at his mother.

'I hope his ultimate defense can stand up to my mother if she starts questioning him.' Shikamaru thought.

"And secondly," she said as Shikamaru braced himself, "Who is this person?" she asked pointing to Neji, "Explain why I have to find my son making out with a stranger in the middle of the street. Now talk."

Shikamaru sighed. "Mom, this is—"

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, though I suspect you might have known that much Yoshino-san. And yes, I know your name because Shika-kun talks about you a lot. I believe I can answer the question you asked more quickly and efficiently than your son as well since we both know how he can ramble on when he doesn't want to talk about something." He looked to Shikamaru who was giving him a mock glare that didn't phase Neji in the least.

The Hyuuga continued. "Let me say, that Shikamaru was not "making out" with me in the middle of the street but was simply kissing me which is well within his rights."

"And why would _you_ say _that_, Hyuuga-_san_?" Yoshino asked, narrowing her eyes at Neji and leaning across the table.

"Because," Neji began, also leaning across the table, "I'm his boyfriend. And if you should happen to have a problem with that detail I suggest you talk to both Shikamaru and myself as it is the two of us who are in this relationship together instead of singling out your son because he did nothing wrong, except, perhaps a minor infraction on PDA. Now, may _I_ be so bold as to ask, _firstly_, do you have any problem with that?"

"Do you know _who_ you are talking to?" Yoshino asked, shocked at the impetuousness of the Hyuuga.

"Yes." Neji said simply. "My _boyfriend's_ mother. I must say, you are quite a formidable woman, Yoshino-san. I think you and my uncle would get along quite well. You might even be able to beat him in a contest of glares, it would be that close."

Yoshino narrowed her eyes for a moment and sat back smiling.

Shikamaru had closed his eyes, prepared for his mother's wrath to rain down upon Neji.

'There goes the beginning of a beautiful relationship,' he thought. 'I'm sorry Neji but there's nothing I can do to protect you. Not from HER. I'll always love you and mourn your remains but you brought this upon yourself. Gods help you.'

Yoshino smiled. "You've got balls, Hyuuga. I like that."

"Eh?!" Shikamaru managed as he opened and his eyes and saw his mother praising his boyfriend.

"You seem like a decent young man, more so than my drunken ingrate of a husband here," she gestured to Shikaku's sleeping form, now half on/half off the couch.

"And if Shikamaru likes you, and he seemed quite a lot when we came upon you two, then I like you. I'm amazed that he was actually able to land a guy like you."

"Mother are you serious?" Shikamaru asked disbelievingly, even more disbelievingly that his mother had just described his boyfriend as having "balls." He shuddered.

Yoshino shot her son a look. "Close your mouth Shikamaru. It's not polite. And yes, I'm serious. I think Neji is quite a nice young man and very respectful. He knows how to deal with people and not let them overpower himself. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"It wasn't actually that hard for him to "land me" as you put it. And thank you, Yoshino-san. I'm glad you approve of me as well as my relationship with Shikamaru."

"Honestly, I think you're the one person in this village who's stood up to me. If you can do that you could probably knock some sense into my son. He really needs it."

"Hey!" Shikamaru shouted.

"That and you could get him off his lazy ass. Goodness knows, I've tried with his father and yet I still have to drag him back from the bar every Saturday morning."

"Don't worry. I think I can manage to keep him in line." Neji looked beside him at a pouting Shikamaru. It was the cutest sight he had seen and he patted Shikamaru's leg, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Well, Neji-kun, if I may call you that?" Neji nodded and Yoshino continued, "It was good to meet you, finally, since I'm sure Shikamaru would never have said anything. I'm also sorry for how rashly I may have acted, I am just a concerned mother after all."

"It's perfectly understandable. Believe me, I know how difficult Shikamaru can be sometimes." The lazy nin sat back in his chair, pouted and muttered something about "I'll show you lazy."

"Hey mom, now that you and Neji are all buddy-buddy, I think it's time that we leave. A shinobi never rests you know." Shikamaru said as he pulled Neji up out of his chair.

"Hmph. Tell that to you father. And thank you, Shikamaru, for so kindly letting me meet your boyfriend." She leaned in and whispered to her son, "I think he's a keeper," and Shikamaru blushed.

"Eh, I'm sure you're right." He and Neji were about to leave when Yoshino called out to Shikamaru.

"Next time, honey, just tell me when things happen and then I won't make such a big fuss over things. Okay?"

Neji nudged Shikamaru in the side and crossed his arms waiting. Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay mom," he said and began talking rapidly, "You should know that Neji and I have been dating for the past six months and I'm going to move out of Chouji's and into his apartment. Thanks for the visit and I'll call later! Bye!"

With that Shikamaru grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out of the Nara residence and down the street so quickly that he could barely make out his mother's yells of "Nara Shikamaru you get back here right no—"

* * *

--The A/N from near the middle: Shikamaru refers to Neji as "little spoon" a reference to the first story, "Exiled," in which the two of them were spooning and Neji was the little spoon, hence the nickname, one that my roommate thinks is adoringly cute so I had to mention it again!

That's all for this chapter. It's a long one to make up for my absence. I hope that makes you feel better and look at the progressing plot! I can forsee 1 to 2 more chapters left. There's only one person who needs to find out about Neji and Shikamaru and we all know who _that_ is. Hehehehe. /devilish gleam/

Until next time! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7 Adult Supervision

I know, it's been, what? Three months? Le sigh. I am horrible, there are no words. My mind has been immersed in a 30 page senior thesis but now that is finally done and I can concentrate on what's really important: finishing this fic.

Only one more chapter to go after this one! And I promise, for real this time, that I will get it out soon (before the new year, I mean it).

Thank you soooo much for all of the glorious reviews. They keep me going and filled with youthful, vigorous spirit as Gai and Lee would say.

Now, it's onto chapter 7 and the moment we've all (minus Neji of course) have been waiting for…

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/actions/

**Chapter Seven **– Adult Supervision

_Recap from previous chapter: _

"_Okay mom," he said and began talking rapidly, "You should know that Neji and I have been dating for the past six months and I'm going to move out of Chouji's and into his apartment. Thanks for the visit and I'll call later! Bye!"_

_With that Shikamaru grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out of the Nara residence and down the street so quickly that he could barely make out his mother's yells of "Nara Shikamaru you get back here right no—"_

Nara Yoshino saw the fleeting shadows of her son and his new "boyfriend" disappear as the two shinobi jumped away across the roofs of Konoha. She closed the door and turned around to come inside her house, blushing slightly at the thought that her little boy was all grown up now.

She sighed. "One minute I'm yelling at him to get off his lazy ass and clean his room and the next minute he's telling me he's going to live with his boyfriend." She plopped herself down in a chair in the living across from her husband. "Who knew?" A look of bewilderment was still on her face.

A muttered "Wha'd ja say deeeeear?" was heard from Nara Shikaku's sprawled form on the couch.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes and /hmphed/.

"I said 'I can't believe that our _son_ is moving into his _boyfriend's_ apartment.' They're dating. Did you know that?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Shikaku shifted so that he was facing his wife and nodded "yes" before turning back onto his stomach. "I kinda figured it would happen sooner or later. Hyuuga's a good kid though. Should keep Shikamaru on his toes." He snickered at this last comment.

Yoshino looked pissed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW OUR SON WAS DATING SOMEONE!" She yelled.

Needless to say, Shikaku scrambled up at that in order to clamp his hands down on his ultra-sensitive ears due to his hangover.

"Easy woman," he said. "Geez. It's not like he told me about it like he just mentioned it to you right now. I had to find out in the worst way possible."

Yoshino kept her one eye narrowed at Shikaku but nodded for him to continue.

He let out a breath, inwardly cringing at the memory as he began, "Here, a few weeks back I decided to pay our son a visit since he never comes home anymore. Probably because he's afraid he'll go deaf because of all _your_ yelling. I know my left ear isn't the way it used to be—"

Shikaku promptly stopped that train of thought as he noticed his wife's eyes go wide and twitch with anger.

"Anyway….I landed outside his window to check in and see how he was doing. I was about to knock on the glass for him to let me when…" Shikak shudders, " … unfortunately I happen to look up just in time to see him about to pounce on Hyuuga Neji and rip his clothes off. Hell, I was so shocked I stumbled backwards off the balcony. That's where I got that black eye from so you can quit nagging me about it now."

His wife just blinked once and stared at him.

Shikaku didn't notice and continued, scratching the back of his like his son often did. "Damn, that was one interesting day. I'm just glad I fell when I did otherwise I don't even want to know what I would have see—"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Yoshino had taken off her shoe and started beating her husband over his head with it.

"How could you /**beat**/ just go /**bam**/ ahead and let /**smack**/ our son lose /**slap**/ his virginity /**punch**/ like that!" Yoshino yelled loud enough for even the people of Sunakagure to hear.

Shikaku attempted to protect himself by covering his head with his arms. It wasn't as effective as he had hoped.

"Ow! I didn't mean to—_ouch!_—see anything! I'm not a pervert like Jiraiya—_eegads woman!_—and I don't think—_son of a!_—that it was Shikamaru's first time, not with—_ouch!_—how fast he was movin'—_Sweet Jesus H. Christ!_"

Yoshino succeeded in giving her husband another black eye to match the unfortunate one he received a few weeks before upon accidentally almost viewing certain "activities."

"Shikaku, you low-down ingrate, drunk, idiotic, jounin, worthless husband!" Yoshino screamed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Meanwhile in Suna…_

/Yelling from far away/ "…worthless husband!"

Gaara perked up his head from his paperwork and turned to look out the window.

"Did you hear something Kankuro?" He asked his brother who was also looking in the same direction.

"I don't know…" the puppet master said. "It kinda sounded like some woman screaming obscenities."

"Odd." Gaara said and went back to his paperwork.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru and Neji stopped, looked at each other and turned back from whence they came.

"Was that…" Neji began to ask.

"My mother? Yeah…" Shikamaru finished for him. "I hope dad didn't bite off more than he can chew this time."

"I think, perhaps, he might have. Your mother might be more upset than you give her credit for. That was quite a loud scream."

"That kind of behavior seems to be going around a lot today, first Sakura then your sensei and now my mom." Shikamaru stated.

He touched Neji's elbow to get his attention as the older shinobi was still looking a bit worried (not that he would ever admit it) about what he just heard. "We should get going. Trust me, you don't want to be around if my mom _does _start barreling down the street."

"Hn," was all Neji said before he high-tailed it down the road, Shikamaru following behind him, and both them going speedily away from Yoshino and her threats of violence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Neji said as he entered his apartment and stepped aside to let Shikamaru pass. The Nara stopped and turned to look at him.

"You think _that_ went well? The only thing good about that entire encounter was the fact that we both got out alive, and by that I really mean "I got out alive." You were perfectly safe even if my mother didn't like you. She's feisty but she usually just chides Dad and me and glares at anyone who she dislikes. Kinda like you actually." Shikamaru stated as he quirked his eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend.

"Thank you for the kind words. I didn't know I was so deserving of them.." Neji deadpanned, looking at Shikamaru and giving him a mock glare.

"I'm just telling you the truth. The Nara house is a crazy place and I warned you about what you were getting into." He ambled into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch, eyes closed.

"Your parents weren't _that_ bad," Neji said as he followed his boyfriend into the room, "I am glad that I finally met them. Your mother was actually quite nice albeit a little…protective."

"Tch…that's one word for it. I'm just glad my mother didn't delve into any embarrassing stories," Shikamaru shuddered, "That wouldn't have been good."

"Oh? I wish she would have. I am sure she has some interesting ones indeed. Stories that detail the imperfections of such a genius shinobi. Now those would be quite entertaining." Neji said and sat down next to the other nin.

Shikamaru cracked open one eye. "You wish, sweetheart."

"I have many wishes, some that you do not even know of but I am sure you could easily make them come true." Neji said as settled closer to Shikamaru, reaching up to take out his hair tie.

Now, Shikamaru opened both eyes and looked right at his boyfriend.

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard, Hyuuga."

Neji frowned slightly and sat back looking anywhere but at the other person. "It was not cheesy. It was realistic."

Shikamaru just cocked an eyebrow. "Wishes are realistic now are they? This coming from the person who left everything up to fate and all actions were predestined. Doesn't leave much room for wishing now does it?"

Now, the other shinobi turned back to face his boyfriend.

"Have I mentioned anything about fate lately? No. And besides, that is a completely different issue. Even if all actions and decisions are preordained, that does not mean you can discount wishing all together. It becomes the method by which one tries to mislead fate though that in itself is impossible. People can _wish_ for different things to happen and try to manage their own lives instead of leaving everything up to fate. Therefore, wishing _is _realistic from that standpoint."

Neji had gotten closer and closer to Shikamaru as he was talking until he was literally in his face. No one makes a sly remark about fate in front of Hyuuga Neji and gets away with it. Oh no.

Sadly, Shikamaru had realized this just a second too late and decided the best course of action was to simply let Neji have his mini rant and explain to him (for the 20th time) that fate no longer held any sway over him. Once his boyfriend was finished and was about to move away from Shikamaru's face, the shadow-nin decided on an even better course of action. He closed the short distance between them before Neji pulled away and kissed his boyfriend soundly for a good, long while.

Neji was a little taken aback by the sudden movement, but he wasn't complaining. Not in the least. One does not question spontaneous actions, at least, not ones like this.

It was Shikamaru who pulled away first, his eyes still closed and he leaned his forehead against Neji's (who was still a little shocked that Shikamaru actually took the initiative there as he knew Neji was sometimes still, how shall we say, "shy," about these things).

"I didn't mean to upset you and I apologize if I did. I didn't mean anything by my remarks. You know how sarcastic I am. I never meant to hurt you, and if I do say something stupid that you don't like, you have my permission to hit me over the head and call me names. My mother does that, but unlike you, she doesn't have my permission, she just does it."

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Neji still had his closed but there was most definitely a small smile on his face.

He opened his eyes and pulled back a little from Shikamaru.

"Thank you, but I do not think I will ever hit you over the head. That is not my style. Besides, I was not hurt per say. I seems my predilection with fate is not entirely gone so I will work on that, too. I am sorry as well; I did not mean to shout in your face. It was quite unbecoming of me."

"Nah, it was fine," Shikamaru said, "It was actually kind of cute the way you got all fired up." He sat back against the couch.

Neji just looked at him. "Cute?"

Shikamaru nodded lazily.

"Well," Neji started as he stared off at nothing, "I have never been called "cute" before and it is an endearing term. It may take some getting used to, but you may continue to use it if you so desire. However," he turned to look at Shikamaru, "Only you are allowed to call me that."

The other nin smirked.

"And only in our private quarters. No one else must know of this. I do have a reputation to maintain after all."

Shikamaru smiled, not quite sure if Neji was being serious with that last part or not. He decided to humor him.

"Fair enough," he replied and pulled Neji back to him to continue where they left off, although in the back of his mind he was thinking about when and where he would call him cute in public. Shikamaru also decided to give Neji a little payback for having to go sit through his mother's wrath even though it went smoothly. If the other was now inclined to receive some affection, he was going to make him wait and tease him.

Shikamaru knew how excruciating that could be. Neji did the same thing to him on their five-month anniversary, leading him on before shutting the door in his face. That really hurt Shikamaru, not to mention he almost broke his nose upon impact with the door. Granted Neji was just teasing in his own sadistic way and he made up for it soon afterwards.

But a Nara never forgets.

The lazy genius saved that memory, stowing it away for another day. Like this one.

In the current situation, Shikamaru had managed to turn Neji around so he was lying flat on the couch with the younger man on top of him. He stopped his ministrations to Neji's neck and felt the other shinobi slow the massaging to his back. Shikamaru was sad for just a moment as he was pretty sure those hands were going to continue lower on their quest and he knew Neji knew that he liked that.

Oh well. The things one does for payback.

With that thought in mind, Shikamaru sat up, got off the couch, walked out of the living room.

Neji sat bolt upright. "What? Where are you going?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned around. "I'm gonna take a shower." With that simple phrase he continued toward the bathroom.

"Huh? Why? Wha? But—we were just—" Neji attempted to say.

As soon as Shikamaru closed the bathroom door he snickered quietly to himself, thinking, 'I love it when he sputters. I'll have to remember to make that up to him later. This day from hell was worth it just for the look on his face. '

Shikamaru snickered some more and finally stepped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Neji was still sitting on the couch attempting to reason what had just transpired.

_A short time later…_

Shikamaru finished his shower a little disappointed. The bottle of his favorite shampoo (pineapple scented of course) was empty. He grumbled and muttered to himself as he exited the bathroom, and found the door locked.

"Hmph," he muttered, "Must have locked it accidentally."

He unlocked the door and headed back to the living room where he left his boyfriend with one towel around his waist and one on his head as he continued to dry his hair.

Walking into the room Shikamaru looked up from under the towel and saw Neji standing in front of the glass door that led to the small balcony, his back to him.

He went back to drying his hair and said, "Hey Neji, we're out of that fruity shampoo. I'm gonna put it on the list for the store, okay? Oh, and I still need to get a few things from my place, but I think I've got everything. Most of it was already here anyway."

As Shikamaru was till busy drying his hair and talking to himself about what he needed to get from his apartment, he didn't notice the other shinobi's shoulders stiffen.

But he did hear the surprised cough come from some person who just stepped into the living room from the kitchen. He turned and saw Neji, the real one, standing in the entranceway to the kitchen holding a tray with a pot of tea and two cups on it. Shikamaru attempted to define the look on his boyfriend's face and could only come up with "complete shock and horror" which is when a thought suddenly occurred to him…

'If that's Neji, then who's—' he thought to himself as he turned and saw the person he mistook for Neji.

Hyuuga Hiashi had turned around and was looking directly at Shikamaru with what the Nara liked to call the "Haughty Hyuuga Held High" look.

'Ohhh,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'That's why the door was locked. Gotcha.'

Hiashi simply looked down at the floor and then back up to Shikamaru.

"You're dripping water on the floor. I suggest you do something about that."

Shikamaru blinked once, shot a look of frantic anxiety over to Neji who was still frozen in shock, and then, as calmly as he could, walked away (gladly) into the bedroom to get some clothes on.

When he came back out a few minutes later he saw that the older, scarier Hyuuga had sat down in a chair and now held a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

Somehow Neji, who was sitting on the couch, had managed to move into the living room and not drop the tea tray. He even poured his uncle a cup without spilling any on his lap. That would _not_ have been good.

From where Shikamaru was standing he could see Neji's face but not Hiashi's as he had his back to him. Shikamaru was about to make a gesture to Neji that would surmised the phrase "What the hell is _he _doing here/We're dead" when—

"I would suggest you come into the room Nara-san instead of idling in the hallway," stated Hiashi.

'Creepy,' Shikamaru thought but walked into the room, sitting down next to Neji on the couch but not too close.

Neji glanced to Shikamaru and then to his uncle although he wished he were looking anywhere else but at Hiashi.

"Uncle, I do not believe you two know each other. Let me introduce you. Uncle, this is Nara Shikamaru, chuunin, and a year below my class at the academy. You may remember he was the only genin to be promoted to chuunin at the exams six years ago. Shikamaru, this is my uncle Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Hiashi nodded. "It is a pleasure to have finally met you, Nara-san."

"Likewise." Shikamaru stated simply, looking Hiashi in the eyes. Neither one was glaring, but Shikamaru was ready for anything. He wasn't going to back down, although he really wanted to. However, he told himself he would get through this and he was doing it for Neji so he figured he had to go on.

"What, may I be so bold to ask Nara-san, brings you to my nephew's home today? I had not seen Neji in quite some time and decided to pay him a visit. It seems I was unexpected company but you were most certainly not." Hiashi stated and regarded Shikamaru.

The other shinobi smiled to himself, thinking, 'I know the kind of game he's playing. He's trying to skirt around the real issues and make both of embarrassed before getting the truth out of us. That's something mom would do, too. Man, I hate that tactic, but there's only one thing to do now.'

"Well, Hyuuga-san," Shikamaru began, "To put it bluntly it was your nephew that asked me to be here. More specifically, he asked me to move into this apartment."

Hiashi turned to Neji. "You didn't tell me that you were moving. When did this happen?"

Neji coughed for a moment and looked to Shikamaru. He saw the subtle wink the Nara gave him and caught onto what he was doing.

"I think you misunderstood Shikamaru, uncle. I am not moving out of my apartment. I have asked Shikamaru to move in with me." Neji looked directly at his uncle when he said this, prepared to take whatever bad thing was about to come next.

Hiashi "hmm"-ed and slowly nodded his head. "I see. That would mean you are my nephew's significant other are you not?" He asked Shikamaru.

The lazy genius was caught slightly off guard by this statement but recovered quickly. "I am."

"Well, it seems the two of you have made a good decision. However, I hope you have thought through the implications of what this will mean. It is a big step, living with another person, and you want to make sure you have thought about all of the new things you will have to adjust to. But if you are certain, then I congratulate you on such a strong commitment."

Neji blinked and Shikamaru's mouth hung slightly agape. It was Neji who recovered first as Shikamaru did not know what to think for once in his life and when dealing with Hyuuga Hiashi, that was fine by him.

"Uncle," Neji asked, "how can you be so calm and approve of this?"

Hiashi, once again, did something neither Neji or Shikamaru expected. He smiled.

"I am not as cold-hearted as I may appear nephew. I simply think that since the two of you have been in a relationship for over half a year that you have proven yourselves to each other and have all the rights in the world to make such an important decision as this one. I believe you two have made the right choice and you have my support. You didn't exactly ask for it, but I'm giving it to you anyway. I hope you're okay with that."

Neji turned to Shikamaru, who still looked perplexed, and then back to his uncle. "I think we are both happy with that. Thank you very much. I am glad that this does not upset you."

"Not in the least. It is time that you should settle down. You have concentrated on your duties as a shinobi for so long that I was beginning to think you might have forgotten to be concerned for your own happiness. I am glad to see that I needn't have worried."

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Although," Hiashi continued, "While your partner is a very capable and highly intelligent shinobi you may need to speak with him about conversation manners, such as to not leave one's mouth hanging open." Hiashi chuckled lightly to himself at that last remark which also brought Shikamaru out of his stupor.

"Did he just?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"Yes." The younger Hyuuga replied. He sat back and smiled though he still wondering when he would wake up because this whole thing had to be a dream. Either way, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I did not mean to insult you Nara-san, I was simply attempting to bring you back into the conversation." Hiashi stated.

"Well, it worked. There's just one thing that I'm wondering though," Shikamaru asked.

"What would that be?" Hiashi replied.

"You mentioned that Neji and I have been in a relationship for over six months, but neither of us said that while we were talking just now. How did you know?" Shikamaru genuinely inquired because he _really _couldn't figure out how Hiashi knew that.

"Ahh, that. Well, Nara-san, let me just say that even though the Hyuuga eyes can see things more clearly and better than anyone else's can, it is what one sees with them that is most important."

With that, Hiashi stood up and said, "It was good to finally meet you. Thank you for the kind hospitality nephew. We must visit again soon. Perhaps you both can come over to the main house for an evening meal soon. I know Hinata and Hinabi have been asking how you've been and I am sure they would both like to meet you, Nara-san, as well. "

"Thank you very much, uncle. That would be wonderful."

"Good. I will make the arrangements and inform you later. Good afternoon." Hiashi said and bid the boys goodbye as he left the apartment.

Neji and Shikamaru stood in the living room looking at the closed door. It was a good minute before one of them spoke again. It was Shikamaru who said something first.

"Well that was unexpected."

"And awkward." Neji replied.

"And a little weird, too," Shikamaru said and turned to Neji, "You're uncle is a bit creepy. He scared me a little, too."

"He has a tendency to do that to people."

"Well," Shikamaru began as he walked over to Neji and put his arms around the older nin, "If he's okay with everything then that's great. At least we don't have to tell him since he already knows. Though, that does make me wonder…"

"What?" Neji asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"What exactly he saw that made him figure out we were together."

"I really do not want to know." Neji replied.

"Let's leave it to fate and that's that. Besides, it's been a long crazy day with too many weird and crazy interruptions filled with even weirder, crazy people."

"I completely agree. Now, why don't we finish where you suddenly left off not so long ago," Neji suggested.

Shikamaru smirked. "I like the sound of the that."

xxxxxxxxXXX

By the way, I was listening to "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash when I writing the flirting/making out scene in the middle. There is a great line in the song that goes "It's always tease, tease, tease. You'll have me when I'm on my knees" that was the inspiration for that part.

Thanks for reading!

The final chapter will be out before January, promise!


	8. Epilogue The Best Laid Plans

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but as promised it _is_ finished before January. Four hours to spare on New Year's Eve!

Thank you all sooooo much for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the last part of the story. And I tried to catch all of the spelling and grammar mistakes and put my English major to some use, lol. Though I realized in the previous chapter I spelled Hanabi's name wrong. Oops.

Enjoy the read!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Action/

* * *

**Epilogue – The Best Laid Plans…**

The next day found two shinobi sitting across from each other at an outdoor table of a street side café. They were sipping their drinks slowly in between taking turns moving a shougi piece on the board that lay on the table between them. Nothing was unusual about the scene. Each man seemed content to simply sit across from the other and enjoy the game they were playing.

There was only one other person also sitting outside, an old man too engrossed in his book to bother paying attention to the young shougi players. As it was, their game was getting very interesting and the easy silence was about to be broken but not because the older of the two was about to win the match making it the first time he actually did so against this opponent.

No, the silence would be broken because both players were anxious to discuss with one another the events of the day before. It had been a strange day filled with numerous strange encounters. They had begun the day by firmly cementing their commitment to one another and hoped to keep their new living status to themselves for awhile. However, such a simple thing never goes as planned, or does it?

"You know, Shikamaru," Neji began as he moved his next piece on the board, "I have to admit, I did not think things would have turned out as well as they did yesterday. At least, not when you first told me about your so-called 'plan.'"

The genius Nara smirked at his boyfriend before setting down his cup of green tea.

"I actually have to agree with you. I wasn't sure it would work either, but I was fairly sure it would. I accounted for everything and everyone. Well, everyone except you."

Neji looked at him, brows furrowed. "How do you mean?"

"Well," he yawned and covered his mouth while moving a piece on the board, "I never would have guessed you'd ask me to move in with you."

The old man sitting a few tables down from the two shinobi was about to turn the page in his book but stopped halfway through doing so upon hearing where _this_ conversation was going.

"Why is that?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru audibly sighed. "I'd really rather not say. It would just upset you."

His boyfriend just looked at him with that exasperated stare he knew all too well. "I will be upset if you do _not_ tell me."

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "Fine, but just remember, you asked for it. I never thought you'd ask me to move in with you because you don't like dealing with people as it makes you uncomfortable and you'd _definitely _have to deal with them once everyone found out we were living together. Not to mention the pressure you'd have to deal from your family. Handling both situations at the same time was something I didn't think you'd ever want to do."

Neji blinked his eyes once. Twice.

"Shikamaru, from what you just said, it seems like you are calling me a coward."

The younger shinobi's eyes widened at the implication as he realized that yeah, it was true. Technically, he did just call his boyfriend a coward. "What?! No." He put his hands up defensively. "Not at all. It's just—"

Neji reached across the table and put a finger to Shikamaru's lips to quiet him. The Nara genius remained nervous but soon realized his words hadn't seemed to upset Neji since the Hyuuga was now laughing quietly.

'Laughing?' thought Shikamaru. 'That can't be right. Neji doesn't laugh…What the hell is going on?'

"It is okay, Shikamaru. I know you did not intentionally call me a coward." Neji sat back down in his chair, looked at the other man and smiled. "Although, I have to agree with you; I probably would not have asked you to live with me. Thankfully, that changed when I heard your plan."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to look curious.

"When you said that we should tell our friends and family about our relationship, I was a little apprehensive, but then I realized why not tell them that we would be living together as well. Two birds with one stone. You see?"

Shikamaru snorted in surprise. "Huh. Well that's certainly thinking like a genius. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

"Well," Neji said, "I learned from the best as difficult as it is for me to admit that."

"I'm sure." Shikamaru said. "I've just got one question though."

Neji nodded for him to continue.

"It seems you were assuming quite a lot. How did you know that I'd even agree to live with you?"

A sly smile graced Neji's face as he carefully moved his next piece setting up his win in only two more moves.

"Yes, I suppose I did assume, but I knew you would say 'yes.'"

Shikamaru then asked. "What if I would have said 'no'?"

Neji smiled at him from across the table and said simply, "You wouldn't have."

"Hypothetically speaking then."

"If you had turned down the chance to move in with me then I would have proceeded with a more…aggressive tactic."

The shadow manipulator raised an eyebrow as he moved his shougi piece to block Neji's attack. "Meaning?"

"The next time you stayed over night, since I am assuming even if you did not move in you would still have continued to visit quite often, I would have tied you securely to the bed so that you would be unable to move and I could do with and to you what I pleased."

The old man who was taking a sip of his tea almost choked on it and sputtered for a moment, but his actions were ignored as Neji laced his fingers together on the table and stared at Shikamaru to see his reaction.

"Touché. It's a good thing I said 'yes' then because that sounds pretty harsh. Although, you shouldn't forget that type of punishment as I'll most likely do something to piss you off in the future and then you'll already have a way to 'discipline' me. " Shikamaru smiled and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

/Sputters/ The old man who had thankfully not choked too much on his tea before now spit out the mouthful he was just about to swallow after hearing Shikamaru's take on Neji's form of "punishment."

"Do not think you are getting off that easy. You are still deserving of it for what you put me through yesterday and I would make sure the punishment is not 'pleasing' despite what you may have in mind." Neji replied.

"Oh come on. You agreed to the plan. Each and every part." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, but I did not agree to being mentally traumatized. Twice."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How were you traumatized any more than I was? At least Kiba didn't see you half-naked. I'm not ashamed of how I look, but I'd rather not have hyperactive dog boys ogling me. Only you're allowed to do that."

Neither of the two could see the old man's eyes go wide at that comment.

"I see your point," said Neji. "Yes, it was unfortunate that Kiba decided to enter through the window. He was supposed to come in through the door and catch a glimpse of you before we left. I did not like him 'ogling' you any more than you did but at least we were able to tell him and in turn he told Shino and most likely the rest of the village."

"Well, he didn't tell _everyone,_ but that's probably because Shino held him up for awhile if you get my meaning." Shikamaru said snickering.

Neji frowned. "Yes, I 'get' your meaning. I am surprised that everyone did not hear about it before from either Sakura or Ino, too. I still can not believe they kept their mouths shut for as long as they did."

"I told you we didn't have to worry about them. Ino's my old teammate, she knows how to keep a secret and I think our way of 'telling' her shocked her so much she wouldn't have spoken about it if she'd wanted to. Sakura, on the other hand, needs to learn to talk _quietly_."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji. "Did she say something to someone?"

Shikamaru replied. "In a manner of speaking. After you left yesterday, I went to the hospital as planned because Sakura said she was going to, and I quote, "pummel me into next Friday" if I didn't come in for a check-up. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her the rest of the news. Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei happened to be in the same room but behind the next curtain so I couldn't see him. Sakura was so overjoyed when I told her the 'news' that she kept shouting her congratulations. I know he overheard her because I ran into while walking back to the Academy. I was just going to wait and tell Iruka-sensei and then he would tell Kakashi-sensei and I didn't have to deal with the pervert and his stupid mind games which consisted of him trying to get me to tell him who I was really seeing by implying that I was dating Chouji"

The older nin looked at him at the same time the old man raised an eyebrow neither one of them could see and his quirked his head more to the side to further listen in as the conversation was really piquing his interest now.

Neji had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Did he really? I did not realize talking to Sakura would lead to all of that."

"Yeah…well, I played along and let Kakashi-sensei _think_ he coerced the information out of me. I decided that would be easier and he of course told Iruka-sensei so I didn't need to worry about him either."

"Well, while you were busy being tormented, I was being tortured. I would have rather dealt with Kakashi-sensei than my team." Neji shuddered.

"They weren't that bad, were they?" Shikamaru looked skeptical.

"Yes, they were. I still do not know how you convinced me to talk to them. I was on my way to speak with them all, but Ten-ten beat me to the punch. Literally. She knew something was up because she had overheard Shino talking to Kiba and decided to attack me, capture me, tie me to a tree, and interrogate me. And then Gai-sensei and Lee hugged me when I finally told them. But like you, I let them think I let the information _slip_ when I planned it that way."

"Yeah," Shikamaru began, "I get your point. Dealing with Kakashi-sensei isn't _that_ bad, not when compared to your team."

"It gets worse. I didn't tell you this part yesterday."

Shikamaru nodded for him to continue.

"I thought I could get them to stop interrogating me about our relationship if I switched topics so I told them that Ten-ten was dating Temari. I thought maybe then they would untie me, but Ten-ten only threatened to kill me and Gai-sensei and Lee ran after her to hug her instead. That left me tied to the tree without any weapons to untie myself. And the only other people in the forest close by to be of any assistance were your sensei and Kurenai-sensei who were—"

Shikamaru cut him off. "Stop! I don't want to know. You told them, too, right?"

"Yes and they untied me."

"Good. Now, _I_ don't have to deal with them. I'm sure Asuma-sensei would have treated me similarly to how your sensei treated you. I definitely see what you mean about being traumatized."

"I told you so." Now it was Neji's turn to smirk.

"Hey, I was traumatized later. Iruka-sensei sent me to the hokage's office and on the way I found out that Kakashi-sensei just happened to mention that I was dating someone to Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know how, but Sasuke knew it was you. Damn perceptive Uchiha. Naruto was clueless as usual."

The old man snorted and then covered his mouth to make sure he didn't give himself away again, although he really had to fight to control his outbursts as this conversation was hilarious!

Shikamaru went on. "Naturally, the conversation led to Naruto saying something stupid and Sasuke chasing after him. I went to go into the tower and "covertly" tell the hokage and Shizune-san, but Tsunade-sama happened to be standing right there having heard me talking with Sasuke. So, we went inside and she ordered me to tell her the 'details.'"

Neji eyed him. "You didn't, did you?"

Shikamaru just looked at him with doe eyes in hopes to not get killed by his boyfriend when he told him the truth.

"You have to understand, Neji, I wasn't about to piss off the hokage. Of course I told her. I just tried to be as discreet as possible. I didn't tell her everything…just some things."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What _things_?"

The Nara let out a sigh. "Let's just put it this way. And I say again, she forced me to tell her so don't hurt me. But, if she happens to see you and makes some comment about you being a "little spoon" just go with it. She likes to torture people. It's better not to make a big deal out of it otherwise more people might overhear then."

His boyfriend gritted his teeth. "You told her _that_?"

The old man sitting a few seats away echoed Neji's sentiment silently by mouthing to himself, "He told _her_ that?!"

"I had to! She wouldn't let me go if I didn't tell her something embarrassing."

"Then why didn't you tell her something embarrassing about yourself? You could have told her that we watched "Sense and Sensibility" for our second date and you cried at the end, like you do every time you watch it."

Now, the old man's shoulders were quaking as he attempted to conceal his laughter. Who ever thought that Jane Austen was the secret weapon to make the Nara genius cry?

Shikamaru pointed a finger at Neji. "Shh! That is a _great_ movie and that last scene is beautiful. I can't help it if Hugh Grant's speech makes me a little…emotional. Besides, the "little spoon" comment was the first thing that I thought of. And just so you know, I wasn't that lucky because after I came out of her office I then got interrogated myself by Genma and Raidou. I can deal with one of them no problem, but when both of them are together it is worse than talking to Morino Ibiki about his favorite methods of torture."

"Very well," Neji said, "You are forgiven for telling the hokage about my nickname. And I apologize for insulting your favorite film. I like it as well and I did not mean to upset you."

Shikamaru reached across the table and took Neji's hand into his own. "It's okay. It was a crazy day."

Neji ran his thumb over the knuckles of Shikamaru's right hand. "I believe that is an understatement, what with encountering my cousin and then your parents later on."

"Yeah. Hinata was no trouble though."

"I knew she would be okay with us." Neji replied. "Although, the look on your mother's face—"

The old man went rigid thinking he had been found out as Neji abruptly cut off his sentence. He buried his nose deeper into his book in a futile attempt to hide his eavesdropping ways. However, Neji only turned his head to see the waitress come out the door and approach their table.

After the young men had dealt with the check, Neji continued where he left off, but a bit more quietly this time as he was aware of the waitress still outside dealing with her other customer. She approached the old man who shook his head and made a "shooing" motion with his hand. She went back inside thinking the old man was a little weird as she watched him lean back in his chair in an attempt to hear the two shinobi better while pretending to "read" his book.

"As I was saying," Neji began, "The look she got when she saw us kissing was priceless."

The old man almost fell over as he leaned farther back in his chair out of surprise. Thankfully, he righted himself and looked from side to side to make sure no one had noticed him.

Shikamaru, paying no attention to the antics of a crazy old man, said, "I thought my dad would have told her about us after we let him see us together all those weeks ago. I wasn't expecting her to come walking down the street dragging him with her and then yell at us. Well, I take that back. She usually yells no matter who she's talking with."

"Yes. I was not expecting my uncle to stop by the apartment so soon either. However, it worked out well in each case and both of our families are happy for us."

"It was worth my dad to get a black eye from falling on that flowerpot. I didn't think we'd shock him that much that he would actually fall over the balcony." Shikamaru said.

"Well, even though our clothes were still on, you did jump on me pretty quickly. I am sure he was not expecting _that _to happen."

"Heh. You're probably right." Shikamaru conceded.

Neji took a last sip of his tea. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I think we can leave this game unfinished since our other game of messing with everyone and telling them our news turned out so well." Shikamaru got of out of his seat.

"Well that is to be expected since it was your plan despite the minor problems that occurred." Neji said and got up as well.

"Hey, nobody's perfect," said Shikamaru and the two shinobi began walking.

The old man looked after them a little sad now that he wouldn't hear any more juicy gossip from them.

As soon as they were out of earshot he murmured to himself, "I can't wait to see Tsunade-chan about this. She won't believe how those two conned her! But first, this is going to make some great source material for my next book. I can see it now, "Icha Icha Oblivious." The story of two unlikely lovers who defy the odds, not to mention odd looks from their friends. They get even by getting caught in the most precarious positions multiple times. Over and over again. Hehehe, I love poetic license."

Jiraiya began writing down every detail he could remember from eavesdropping in on Shikamaru and Neji's conversation.

* * *

_A little way up the road._

"Do you think that Jiraiya-sama fell for it?" Neji asked Shikamaru as they were walking side by side.

"Of course. Everyone else did. He just happened to be the lucky person who was the last to know so he got to hear the truth of what happened."

"I can not help but think that this part of our plan might come back to haunt us. It is, as Naruto calls him, the Ero-sennin we are talking about."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he said as he grabbed Neji's hand in his own. "But I think it's time we get home. You have some punishment to deal out, remember?"

Neji shook his head at his boyfriend's perverted thoughts but a rare smile graced his face anyway as the two continued down the street to their now _shared_ apartment which all of their friends and family knew about because they were no longer oblivious.

The end.

* * *

Thanks for reading! hugs to you all for your reviews and support. And have a Happy New Year's!!!

brevity


End file.
